Return
by davis32
Summary: It's been a year sicne Wally's death and Artemis has just gotten back to her normal self but when Dick Grayson shows up by breaking into her apartment after disapearing for a year things are about to get a lot more complicated. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**July 1****st**** 2:00 am 2017 Star City**

Return Chapter 1

A tall dark figure stood in the alley between the Star City museum and the apartment building of Artemis Crock. Usually climbing to the eleventh floor on a fire escape wouldn't be a problem for the dark figure but with a dislocated shoulder and a stab wound to the rib cage along with a pooped back into place knee cap climbing the fire escape wouldn't be so easy tonight. But going through the front door diffidently wasn't a possibility, he needed a key, something he didn't have or have the time to copy. Taking a deep painful breath the dark figure started up the long fire escape.

Artemis Crock had just gotten to sleep an hour ago after staying up to finish a large amount of paperwork for work. It had been almost a year since Wally's death and only a month since Artemis was able to get four hours of sleep, and right now she desperately needed it.

_Smash_

Artemis' eyes immediately flew open, but she didn't get up she wanted to make sure there was something actually going on before she got out of the comfort of her bed. She laid perfectly still listening to the silence of her apartment and the snoring of her dog.

Fifteen minutes later Artemis decided that it was probably just a cat knocking over a garbage can and rolled over to go back to sleep.

_Creek_

This time Artemis sat up, that sounded exactly like her living room window was being opened. Artemis didn't waste a second in getting out of bed and quietly opening her safe behind a hidden wall panel and getting out her blowpipe and crossbow. Quietly Artemis left her bedroom and hid in the shadows as she walked to her front room. Peeking around the corner Artemis saw a tall figure dressed in all black crawl in through her living room window. Glaring at the person for breaking into her apartment and waking her up at two in the morning Artemis waited until they were in the middle of the living room and looking around before she aimed her crossbow. Right when the person turned around she fired her crossbow hitting the person with an arrow right in the shoulder. The person gritted their teeth and wrapped their hand around the arrow they went to say something but they stopped when Artemis round house kicked them in the chest sending the backwards on top of her coffee table and breaking it.

Artemis pressed her foot into the intruders throat "What the hell do you think you're doing breaking into my house you scumbag" she hissed at them.

The intruder groaned but didn't make any effort at grabbing her ankle "A…. Cant breath" they wheezed out.

Artemis kept her foot on their throat but released some of the pressure "Art… me Di…".

Artemis frowned "What?"

"Dick, it's Dick" the intruder said coughing.

Artemis' eyes widened and she stumbled backwards allowing Dick to breath but he didn't try to move he just laid there taking deep breaths. Shaking her head Artemis stepped towards him again, squatting down Artemis hesitantly reached towards the hood that covered his face. Ripping it off Artemis gasped when her grey eyes meet the beautiful blue eyes she hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Dick" she breathed.

Dick managed a weak grin "Hello 'Mis".

Instatnly her temper flared "I haven't seen or heard anything from you in a year and you break into my apartment saying 'Hello 'Mis' like nothing ever happened. Like you didn't leave when I needed you the most" she yelled at him.

Dick closed his eyes "I know I'm sorry Artemis I really am".

Artemis laughed harshly as she punched him in the chest making him yelp in pain and start coughing again. Artemis' gasped she had never seen Dick make any kind of sound in pain. As she looked at him head to toe she noticed that his face was covered in bruises and scratches, and the clothes he was wearing had holes and tears in them, he looked horrible.

"Dick what happened to you?" Artemis asked truly concerned, her anger at him forgotten for the time being.

Breathing heavily Dick rested his head on the ground where he still lay on top of the broken coffee table "Stab wound to the rib cage, dislocated shoulder, and a popped back into place knee cap, and now an arrow sticking out of my shoulder along with a bruised chest and glass in my back".

"Oh my god Dick" Artemis said moving to help him up. "Which shoulder is dislocated?"

"Right one, same one with an arrow in it. I'm happy to see you haven't lost your touch" Dick said trying to smile but when Artemis touched the stab wound on his left side he hissed in pain. "Stab wound" he hissed out.

Artemis glared at him but compared to her previous glare it was extremely mild "Is there any where I can touch without hurting you?" she asked.

Dick smiled "My left arm is about the only thing but I don't know how far I'll be able to walk".

"Well we need to get you to the bathroom so you're gonna have to suck it up" Artemis said grabbing his arm and helping him sit up. Once his breathing was back to normal Artemis crouched down beside him, wrapping his left arm across her shoulders, and her arm around his waist to help him up "On the count of three okay?"

"Okay" Dick said nodding his head.

"One….. Two….. Three" Artemis said using all her strength to help him up, Dick gritted his teeth as he stood up. Even though she was upset with Dick she truly felt sorry for the now young man standing next to her. She never thought she'd see the boy wonder in so much pain and having to rely on another person. "You alright?" she asked letting him rest a little bit before they made their way to the bathroom where Artemis could help him clean up.

"Gotta get traught don't I" Dick said smiling.

Artemis laughed "I haven't heard that one in a long time. Think you're ready for the walk to the bathroom?"

"I think I'm going to have to be" Dick said smiling.

Artemis smiled "Alright boy wonder let's do this".

Dick took a deep breath as Artemis guided him towards her bedroom where her master bathroom was and where she could clean him up. Dick gritted his teeth as they walked down the hall, he focused on his breathing trying to ignore the pain everywhere in his body.

"You doin alright there boy wonder?" Artemis asked as they neared her bedroom.

"What do you think?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Artemis smirked as they entered her bedroom where Norman her dog still lay on the bed snoring. Shaking her head she guided Dick to the bathroom "Some guard dog he is" she mumbled.

Dick snorted as they entered the bathroom, Artemis helped him sit on the toilet and lean him against the wall to make sure he didn't fall over. His eyes were shut and he was breathing really hard now, he even had beads of sweet on his forehead. "Don't pass out, I really don't want to explain this to the paramedics" Artemis said.

"I know how to avoid blacking out 'Mis" Dick said with his eyes still closed.

"I'm sure you do" Artemis mumbled as she bent down to dig out her first aid kit.

"We're gonna have to cut your sweatshirt and shirt off in order to look at the stab wound and how far the arrow went into your shoulder" Artemis said setting the first aid kit on the counter.

"Alright, you have something I can bit down on when you do all this stuff, I don't think your neighbors will be too happy about being woken up by my screaming" Dick said smiling at her.

Artemis smiled "Yeah I can get a towel for you to bite on".

Artemis pulled out the scissors and stepped in front of him grabbing the sweat shirt she quickly and gently cut the now dirty and bloody sweatshirt off of him. Of course the black shirt underneath was extremely tight fitting showing off his very toned body. "It doesn't look like there's a lot of glass in your back" she said as she began cutting the shirt off.

"Sure as hell doesn't fell like that" Dick muttered.

Artemis pulled the shirt off gasping at the sight of his chest. The arrow was barely lodged into his shoulder but she knew there'd be a lot of bleeding when she had to pull it out. He had a pretty nasty bruise forming where she had kicked him, and the stab wound on his side looked like it was a couple days old. He had bandages wrapped around it but blood was seeping through it. He also had a lot of tiny scratches and cuts all over his chest. There were only a couple of large pieces of glass on his back but they weren't in very deep.

"What the hell did you get yourself into Dick?" Artemis asked getting wash clothes out of her cupboard.

"I was doing an undercover mission not far from here, things went bad really fast. You were the closest person so I came here. Plus I really didn't want to listen to Bruce and Alfred if I showed up at the cave like this" Dick said smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah so instead of calling me you break into my apartment giving me a heart attack" Artemis said getting the wash cloth wet and washing off his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to make a copy of your doors key" Dick said trying to be apologetic.

Artemis looked at him in shock "You were going to make a copy of door key".

"I didn't want to call you I knew you'd turn me down which I completely understand but I needed your help you were the only one I could call. I'm not exactly on the best speaking terms with Bruce right now" Dick said looking at the shower behind her with a hard look on his face.

Artemis frowned "What do you mean?"

"It's not something I'm comfortable talking about right now 'Mis" Dick said.

Artemis nodded her head and continued washing off his chest, letting him sit in his own thoughts. "Which first, stab wound or arrow?" Artemis asked.

"Arrow first" Dick said.

"Alright" Artemis said handing him the towel to bite down on, once Dick had the towel in his mouth and his hand gripped the counter Artemis grabbed the arrow "One three. One…. Two….Three" Artemis said pulling the arrow out as fast as she could. Dick's eyes closed, his scream was muffled by the towel. Artemis quickly poured the antiseptic onto the wound making Dick grip the counter so hard he broke the corner off. "You're paying for that" Artemis said as she cleaned the wound "You aren't going to need stitches for this one" she said as she wrapped it up.

Artemis pulled the towel out of his mouth, and setting her hand on his cheek "You alright boy wonder?"

Dick nodded his head "Never better".

Artemis laughed "Alright time for the stab wound" she said handing him the towel again. Artemis un wrapped the wound to see an at least five inch deep stab wound that would diffidently need stitches and some serious cleaning. Twenty minutes later and much swearing and strangled cries of pain later Artemis successfully had the stab wound stitched up and cleaned.

"I could really use a drink right now" Dick said after everything was done and over with.

"Believe me so could I" Artemis said leaning against the counter "But unfortunately I haven't kept alcohol in the house in three months. And your still underage so it's not happening wonder boy".

"You do realize that I'm twenty years old right that nickname doesn't quite work so well anymore" Dick said.

"Oh but it always will" Artemis said smiling "You can sleep in my room tonight, I've got a guest bed but I'm too tired to help you to it. but don't think I'll forget about yelling at you in the morning" Artemis said as she moved to help him up.

Dick smiled wrapping his arm across her shoulder "I wouldn't dream of it 'Mis".

Artemis helped him into her bed where Norman still lay snoring "Try and get some sleep boy wonder" Artemis said as she left the room.

"Thank you Artemis" Dick said quietly as she closed the door.

Artemis sighed leaning against the door it sure as hell has been a crazy night.


	2. Chapter 2

Return Chapter 2

**July 1****st**** 8:00 am 2017 Star City**

Artemis Crock woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles. Sitting up she looked around her guest bedroom, remembering last night's events. But why could she smell food? Dick was supposed to be resting; the guy had a dislocated shoulder, a stab wound, and arrow wound and a bad knee. Artemis buried her head in her hands, he dead boyfriends best friend just showed up after disappearing for a year. And now he was cooking in her kitchen while wounded.

Sighing Artemis got out of the bed going to her bedroom to slip a pair of sweat pants and a new tank top on, she put her hair up in a messy pony tail before she went into her living room. Dick Grayson stood in her kitchen wearing the tattered pants from last night and no shirt, his arm was still in the sling she created for his shoulder and both his stab wounds had blood going through the bandages.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little more harshly than she intended.

Dick turned around with a spatula in his hand, smiling sheepishly he shrugged and then winced "I'm making breakfast, you like waffles, bacon and eggs right?" he asked.

Artemis sighed "Of course I do. But that's not what I meant. You're supposed to be resting not standing on your feet cooking".

"You've known me for how long now, do I ever just sit around when I'm hurt and rest?" Dick asked smiling.

"No you don't but now I have to change your dressings again. And you're probably making your knee swell even more" Artemis said moving towards him, she grabbed the spatula out of his hand "Couch now" she said pointing the spatula towards her couch.

Dick frowned but followed her instructions and hobbled to the couch. Artemis shook her head and turned around to finish the bacon. Once everything was cooked Artemis made Dick a plate and handed it to him as she sat down next to him.

"How'd you learn to cook?" Artemis asked.

"Alfred taught me, said it was important I know how to take care of myself and it was an added bonus if you cooked for a woman" Dick said.

Artemis laughed "Well it's actually really good, I'm impressed".

Dick smiled "I'm glad you like it".

"We should probably change your bandages, I'll have to run to the store and get more antiseptic for your side wound though" Artemis said.

"I have money to pay for it, I might not be speaking with Bruce but I'm still head of his overseas business" Dick said smiling.

Artemis raised her eyebrow "What's going on between you and Bruce?"

Dick looked down at his empty plate "A lot's been going on for the past year Artemis".

Artemis snorted "Tell me about it" she mumbled standing up and taking his plate with her to the kitchen. "I'm going to get the first aid kit out of the bathroom; we can change your dressings out here".

Dick didn't say anything as Artemis went to her bathroom to get the stuff.

Neither one said anything as Artemis sat on the couch next to him and began unwrapping the bandages. "I haven't had a conversation that didn't consist of work with Bruce since the day I left the team" Dick said quietly.

Artemis was taken by surprise that she stopped peeling the bandages off and looked up at him sadly. "He was upset that I was leaving the team, that I gave the leadership back to Kaldur. He wanted me to be like him and just get over my best friend's death. He wanted me to stop blaming myself because I did what had to be done, even if it killed my best friend. I yelled at him I'd never be like him and walked out. Unless it has to do with work, we don't speak" Dick said quietly with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I disappeared, I just couldn't handle it. I had planned staying in touch with you but after my argument with Bruce I didn't think you'd want to see me. I thought you hated me for practically dragging Wally back into the hero life. I understand if you still do, because I hate myself for dragging the two of you into it" Dick said turning to look at her as she finished cleaning and redressing his wound.

Artemis didn't say anything as she stood up and pulled a chair over in front of him so she could redress the arrow wound. "I don't hate you Dick. At first I did because you left me, the one person I've always had a connection with because we were the only original humans. And you were the only other person who knew Wally like I did and you left. I don't blame you for dragging Wally and I into the fight. You needed someone to go undercover I was the only person who could do that, and jumped at the chance. I could have said no but I wanted to I wanted to feel that rush again, I knew there were dangers I just never thought it would be Wally we lost" she said softly as cleaned the wound making Dick hiss in pain.

"I miss him every day" Dick whispered.

Artemis finally looked up her grey eyes meeting his blue ones "So do I" she whispered trying to keep her tears in check.

Artemis put fresh bandages on the wound and went to move away but Dick grabbed her arm pulling her down onto the couch next to him. Dick wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling into his chest "Let it out" he whispered to her.

Artemis closed her eyes and let herself break down in the arms of Dick Grayson. Dick gently rubbed her back as he held her, letting his own tears fall as well.

Dick wasn't sure how long they sat there comforting each other and crying, but eventually Artemis ended up falling asleep with her arms wrapped around her waist and her head on his chest. Normally Dick would have carried her to her bedroom but since he couldn't exactly lift her with a bum shoulder and bad knee, he just let her use him as a pillow. Eventually Dick fell asleep as well.

Dick woke up because of a gasping pain to his crotch. Eyes snapping open and breath hitched in his throat Dick jerked forward instantly grabbing his crouch and then groaning from pain. When he looked down he saw that Artemis had sifted in her sleep and hit him in the crotch waking him up. Sighing Dick lay his head on the back of the couch, trying to go back to sleep but his stomach started growling he was hungry. He couldn't get up because Artemis' head was in his lap and even moving his knee was like someone stabbing him with little pins. Besides Artemis didn't have very much food he was barely able to scratch up the stuff for breakfast.

Not being able to stand it anymore Dick gently shook Artemis' shoulder.

"Artemis wake up" Dick said shaking her.

"No" Artemis mumbled covering her face with her arm.

"Come on Artemis I'm starving" Dick wined.

Artemis huffed "Fine" she said sitting up and stretching. "What do you want?"

"You have like no food, have you ever heard of grocery shopping?" Dick asked teasingly.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him "Of course I have, but when it's just me it's hard to buy food that won't go to waste".

"How about we order something and then you can go grocery shopping latter because I'm starving" Dick said.

"Sounds good to me, there's a pizza parlor down the street that's really good, I'll call and order one, and then pick up some more bandages and stuff on my way to pick it up" Artemis said.

Dick smiled "Pepperoni for me, and I'll pay" he said pulling a wallet out of his pants and handing her a hundred dollar bill.

"Dick this is way too much" Artemis said eyes wide.

Dick shrugged "You can give me the change back or keep it doesn't matter to me. Although I do want to go grocery shopping with you later, I'm gonna need some knew clothes".

"Are you inviting yourself to stay another night"? Artemis asked smirking at him.

Dick just smiled "I kind of was yes. But if you want me to leave I can" he said quickly.

Artemis shook her head "No I want you to stay, we still have a lot to talk about boy wonder" she said getting up from the couch and going towards her land line. Artemis called the pizza parlor ordering the food before she took a quick shower and got dressed in clean clothes. She came back out in her normal skinny jeans with boots, tank top and brown leather jacket.

"I'll go get the stuff, you stay here, and try not to make your wounds bleed again" She said looking at him sternly.

Dick raised his hands up in surrender "I promise I'll only sit here on the couch and watch TV".

"Good, I'll be back in a bit" she said walking out of her apartment.

Thirty minutes later Artemis walked through the door with two grocery bags and a large box of pizza. Dick lay stretched out on the couch asleep, his good arm was strewn over his eyes and Artemis' dog Norman lay snoring at his feet. Artemis shook her head and closed the door making Dick's eyes snap open.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Artemis said moving to sit the stuff on the counter.

Dick painfully sat up on the couch "It's okay, I didn't mean to fall asleep but listening to your dog snore made me sleepy. I don't think I've ever heard a dog snore so loudly before".

Artemis laughed as she pulled plate out of the cupboard "Yeah me either but I've grown used to it".

Artemis handed him a plate of pizza and sat down next to him on the couch "You think you'll be able to make it to the store so we can get you some new clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so, I can always ride around in one of those electric carts" Dick said with a large smile.

"Fine but if you get us in trouble I will hurt you" Artemis said.

"I can only try my best 'Mis" Dick said.

Artemis stopped mid way of taking a bite of pizza "Did you just call me 'Mis?"

Dick frowned "Yeah do you not want me to call you that anymore?"

Artemis shook her head "No it's fine, it's just be a long time since someone's called me that".

Dick smiled "I remember when it used to drive you insane, I loved calling you that just to make you mad".

"I remember you constantly trolling me to make me mad" Artemis said smiling.

Dick laughed "It was because I cared".

Artemis laughed, the two sat on the couch eating pizza and talking about their days at Gotham Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Return Chapter 3

Artemis walked beside Dick as he rode around in an electric chart at the store. So far he'd only managed to knock down one display, in which case Artemis ran down the other aisle to avoid the cranky older woman working. Dick glared at her, as he caught up with her later; his face was red only causing Artemis to laugh harder. Dick had loaded up on groceries and now they were trying to find him clothes, since he would now be staying with Artemis until he completely healed.

Artemis looked down at her watch "We need to hurry this up I've got patrol tonight" she said leaning against a shelf as Dick picked out underwear.

"I know I just need some pants and were good to go" Dick said.

Artemis sighed "I hate shopping".

"I've noticed" Dick said as he grabbed a couple pairs of pants.

"You don't need to try those on or anything?" Artemis asked.

"You really want me to try them on, we'll be here longer" Dick said raising his eyebrow at her.

Artemis shook her head "No no that's fine".

Dick smiled as he moved towards the front of the store to purchase everything. Unfortunately for them their cashier was the angry old lady from earlier. She glared at them through the entire check out, causing Dick to just smile at her.

"That old lady really doesn't like you" Artemis said as they got into her car.

"It's not like I meant to knock over that display, those carts are tricky to maneuver, especially in reverse" Dick argued back "And I see how great of a friend you are, just running off and leaving me to get lectured".

Artemis laughed "I never said I was a good friend, and there was no way I was going to get lectured for something you did".

Dick pouted at her "You're just mean".

Artemis smiled "Thank you".

Later in her apartment Dick lazily lay on her couch as he tried not to fall asleep, all that shopping really tired him out. Artemis was in her bedroom getting ready for her patrol as Tigress. Dick's eyes had just started dropping when Artemis came out dressed in her Tigress costume.

Dick eyed her as she moved around "I like Tigress with blonde hair" he said causing Artemis to turn around.

"So do I" Artemis said softly.

"Are you patrolling with the arrows tonight?" Dick asked.

"Sort of, I don't really check in, I just kind of do as I want, helping out" Artemis said.

"Ya know my jaw has never been the same since you kicked me that time in the cave" Dick said smiling at her.

Artemis smiled "That was a pretty good kick, seemed liked it hurt, but it had to seem real".

"Oh trust me it hurt" Dick said.

"You sure you're going to be alright while I'm gone" Artemis asked.

"I'm a big boy I'll be fine. Besides I'm just going to hang out here on the couch with Norman and watch TV" Dick said.

"Alright, I don't know when I'll be back but you can call me if you need anything" Artemis said.

"I'm twenty not five 'Mis, I'll be fine" Dick said smiling.

"Alright I'll see you later" Artemis said opening the door.

"Be careful" Dick said as she closed the door.

Artemis stalled in the hallway for a second; she hadn't had anyone tell her to be careful since Wally. Taking a deep breath Artemis went up to the roof taking off for her patrol.

Four hours later Artemis stumbled into her apartment making her rib cage burn even more. Gritting her teeth Artemis closed the door, and turned around to find Dick sprawled out on her couch with Norman sleeping on his chest. Dick had one arm hanging off the couch while the other rested on top of Norman, his mouth was open and he was snoring.

Artemis smiled and quietly moved to her bedroom, once she was in her bathroom she undressed from her Tigress costume until she was in her boy short underwear and sports bra. She raised her arms over her head and turned in the mirror to look at her left side rib cage. A guy trying to rob a bank had gotten a really good kick to her rib cage, she was pretty sure there were no broken ribs, but they were going to be bruised and sore for a couple weeks. She used her other hand to touch the already black and blue skin, she barely even touched it when she winced.

"You're going to need to wrap it and put ice on it" Dick said from the door way, eyeing her with concern.

"Jesus Dick you scared me, I thought you were asleep" Artemis said turning to face him.

"Sorry, I woke up when I heard you open your bedroom door. Norman's a really heavy sleeper by the way, it took me forever to get him off of me" Dick said.

Artemis smiled "Yeah he always has been" she grabbed the ace bandage off the counter and tried wrapping it herself but was failing miserably.

Dick stepped forward gently grabbing her hand "I'll help you wrap it" he said grabbing the ace bandage from her "Arms up" he said as he gently touched her skin. Artemis flinched a little bit from his touch but it wasn't from pain it was because his hands were strangely warm sending warmth all over her body. Dick gently wrapped the bandage around her rib cage; Artemis never knew he could be so gentle. They didn't speak as he wrapped her rib cage, but it wasn't an awkward silence either, it was comforting "You can put your arms down now, but you should ice it before you go to bed" he said straightening his body to look at her.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah I'll do that, thank you Dick".

Dick leaned against the counter crossing his over arms over his chest. "What happened?"

Artemis rolled her eyes "How about you make me some hot chocolate while I get dressed and then I'll tell you".

Dick just smirked "Oh I don't mind, I think you look pretty good right now" he said smirking at her.

Artemis smacked his arm "Pervert, now get out so I can get dressed".

Dick raised his arms in surrender but the stupid smirk never left his face "Alright, alright I'll go make you some hot chocolate" he said leaving the bathroom. "But I'll be thinking of you while I do it" he yelled from the hall way.

"Dick" Artemis cried out of embarrassment and shock "Wait don't forget the marshmallows" she yelled.

Artemis grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top to put on. Walking back into the living room Artemis found Dick in the kitchen and Norman still snoring on the couch. Gently sitting down on the couch Artemis relaxed next to Norman.

"Darn it you put clothes back on, what a shame" Dick said still smirking as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate filled with marshmallows.

Artemis lightly kicked him as he walked past to sit on the other side of Norman "Are you like this with every girl?"

"Pretty much" Dick said smiling.

"Wally was right you are a dog" Artemis said laughing.

Dick just smiled "Growing up with a notorious play boy kind of rubbed off on me. But you should feel honored".

Artemis raised her eyebrow "And why should I feel honored?"

"I actually talk to you. I tell you about myself other than the fact that I'm Bruce Wayne's adopted son and incredibly rich. I'm open with you" Dick said.

"But what about Barbara and Zatanna?" Artemis asked.

"Barbara's been my best friend since I was a kid, that doesn't count. I was open with Zatanna but nothing like I am with you. Why do you think we broke up?" Dick asked.

Artemis shrugged "I don't know she never really said why".

"It's because I didn't talk to her, I wouldn't open up, wouldn't tell her my problems, and she got tired of it after a while, and I don't blame her" Dick said.

"Wow, I guess I do feel kind of honored" Artemis said.

Dick just smiled "Well that's enough girly emotional talk for me, I'm going to bed. Night 'Mis" he said getting off the couch.

"Night Dick" Artemis said softly watching him leave the room.

Artemis leaned further back into the couch, Dick always seemed like the guy who had everything together but now she's realizing that he's just as damaged and broken as she is, if not more. She always knew about his past and his family but he acted like everything was always okay. Artemis was determined to get him to open up more, and that's what she was going to do. She was going to make that amazing smile of his reach his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Return Chapter 4

**July 4****th**** 2017**

Artemis woke up from the sun shining through her window and hitting her in the face. But she didn't want to wake up she wanted to stay in bed all day. Today was the day all of her life plans died, side by side with Wally. Pulling the covers over her head Artemis closed her eyes letting her thoughts drift to Wally. She thought about the first day she meet him, he was planning on going to the beach and tripped over his parasol causing her to tease him. To when he stood by her decision to go after her sister boosting her confidence and her feelings towards him. And of course when they both put their stubbornness aside and kissed each other on New Year's on top of the Watchtower. During their five year relationship he managed to forget Valentine's four times in a row, which annoyed her but she loved him for it any ways. They lived together, went to school together so many of her happiest memories were connected with him, and they always would be. After forty minutes of crying for her fist love Artemis moved from underneath the covers to her bathroom, she let herself cry again in the shower deciding she needed to get it all out now and not in front of Dick.

After dressing in pants with a black t-shirt and her combat boots she headed towards her front room expecting to see Dick in her kitchen making breakfast like usual since it was already eleven. But Artemis stopped short Dick was nowhere in sight. Frowning she went back down the hallway to her guest bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited a couple seconds for an answer but none came.

"Dick" she called out.

"Dick are you in there?" she called out again.

After no replies Artemis finally opened the door. The bedroom was exactly how she left it before Dick showed up and started sleeping in her guest room. The bed was neatly made, the chair to the desk was pushed in, and the dresser and the closet were completely empty only leaving the extra sheets in the dresser. There were no traces of Dick ever being in the room.

Stunned Artemis walked back to her living room; there was no note anywhere in the kitchen or living room. The only trace of Dick Grayson being in her house was the left over healthy food that only Dick would eat in her fridge.

Going to her room Artemis grabbed her leather jacket, stashed her crossbow in her pant leg, and grabbed her breaking into an apartment kit, something she really needed a name for. Grabbing her keys off the counter Artemis rushed down the stairs and towards the nearest zeta tube.

Looking around her Artemis crouched in front of the apartment door in one of the fanciest buildings in Bludhaven. She wasn't sure what kind of security Dick had set on his apartment but she needed to see if he was here, and no one answered the door when she knocked.

_Click_

Smiling Artemis stood up opening the door. Artemis had never been in Dick's apartment before. The walls were painted in a light grey color and all the furniture was soft black leather. Luckily no alarm went off and no one attacked her, at least she didn't hear an alarm. The apartment was covered with floor to ceiling windows. The kitchen was done in black cabinets with silver stainless steel appliances, and granite counter tops. The apartment was two stories so Artemis went up the stairs looking for Dick's bedroom. On the walls were pictures of Dick, Tim, Bruce, Alfred and Barbara. At the top of the stairs was a picture of the original team in their civilian clothes. Dick and Wally stood side by side with their arms draped over each other's shoulders with large cheesy grins on their faces. Artemis smiled trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill over.

Taking a deep breath Artemis turned away from the picture and stepped onto the second floor landing. There were three doors and Artemis decided to go in the first door on the left. Opening the door Artemis found a neat and organized guest bedroom, with a black and blue bed, a large flat screen TV sitting on the dresser. Attached to the room was a walk in closet and a private bathroom. Closing the door Artemis went across the hall deciding to try the other room. But the door was locked obviously it was something private to Dick so Artemis left it alone moving towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Dick's master bedroom was decorated like the rest of his apartment in black and grey. He had a king size bed with a gigantic TV hanging on the wall. The wall opposite of the door was all glass which seemed creepy to Artemis but Dick could be a creepy guy so she understood. On the bed lay a black duffle bag with the clothes neatly set to the side. Obviously Dick had been here but he was no longer here. Sighing Artemis left his bedroom going back downstairs trying to decide where she wanted to try next. When she walked past the couch towards the door something on the couch caught her eye. Looking down she saw a picture of Dick, Wally and herself at her high school graduation. Dick had finally hit puberty and was no taller than her. The three of them stood with their arms wrapped around each other laughing. That's when she knew where to find him. Setting the picture down Artemis left the apartment.

Artemis arrived in downtown Central City within minutes. Taking a deep breath she headed towards her destination somewhere she refused to go back to. She was a few feet away when she saw him sitting in front of a grave. Dick sat with his legs crossed in front of the headstone that she had only seen once but was too familiar with.

"You could have at least left a note" Artemis said sitting down next to him.

Dick continued to stare at the headstone "I know but I figured you wouldn't want me around considering what day is".

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't blame you for what happened. He made his choice he was doing what he knew was right and what he believed in, it's no one's fault except for the light who set those damn devices up" Artemis said.

Dick sighed "I know, I'm sorry I left. I'm guessing you went to my apartment".

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah, why'd you pack up all your stuff? I told you that you were welcome to stay with me as long as you want".

"I need to get back on my feet be an adult again, stop running and face my problems" Dick said "I can't do that living with you, no matter how much I want to stay".

"This doesn't mean your completely deserting me again does it?" Artemis asked turning to face him.

Dick looked at her "Of course not I'm here to stick around 'Mis, I'm not leaving again. I promise" he said never letting his eyes leave hers.

Artemis smiled "Good because I don't think I could take you leaving again".

Dick smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulder "I don't think I could take leaving you again either".

Artemis smiled resting her head on his shoulder. The two sat in silence looking at the grave that read _Wally West November 11, 1994 – June 20 2016 Loving son, boyfriend and amazing friend he will never be forgotten_ underneath the writing was the Flash symbol.

"I miss him every day" Artemis said quietly.

"Me to, I don't think there'll ever be a day I don't miss him" Dick said just as quietly.

"It's getting easier but it still hurts" Artemis said.

Dick nodded his head "I know" he didn't say anything for a while just sitting there holding Artemis securely to his side. "Come on I'll drive you home" he said getting up and offering his hand to her.

Artemis took it allowing him to help her up "Let's just stay at your place".

"Whatever you want to do" Dick said shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked towards the zeta tube.

"I've got extra clothes in the guest bedroom if you want to change" Dick said as they sat down on his couch.

Artemis raised her eyebrow smirking at him "Still living up to your 'dog' reputation hey boy wonder?"

Dick just smiled "So I happen to have some clean extra female clothes you gonna tease me about it or you're going to accept it so you can sleep comfortably tonight".

"Oh I'm going to do both you dog" Artemis said smiling.

Dick smiled shaking his head "Just so you know I haven't lived up to my 'dog' reputation as you and Wally like to call it in almost a year".

Artemis snorted "Almost a year, how long exactly is that?"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "About six months".

Artemis snorted "That's half a year Dick; you still have another six months to make it an actual year".

"Hey it's a major improvement for me" Dick said indigently.

Artemis laughed leaning against his shoulder "I'm sure it is Dick. I'm starving what about you?"

Dick relaxed into his couch leaning his head back "Yeah I am to, there isn't really any food here that isn't molded, but I have a drawer filled with takeout menus, you can pick whatever you want".

"Don't you have someone that comes in and cleans this place?" Artemis asked looking around to see all the dust that gathered on his furniture.

"I did but I gave her a six month long vacation when I disappeared. I'll have to call her back" Dick said looking around his apartment as well.

Artemis' eyes widened "You gave your house keeper a six month long vacation, paid?"

Dick shrugged "Yeah she deserved it after cleaning up after me for over a year".

"Holy shit how much money do you make Dick?" Artemis asked.

"I'm Bruce Wayne's ward, and head of his overseas business, I make a lot of money Artemis. Take all of your bills and times them by ten, and you'll be close" Dick said smiling at her.

"Jeez I really am in the wrong business. Well it's a good thing you're buying dinner than" Artemis said standing up and moving towards the kitchen.

Dick just smiled grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning on the TV to flicker through the various channels. Eventually Artemis decided on Chinese and called in the order. The two sat on his living room floor eating Chinese food and reminiscing about their teenage days as super hero's.


	5. Chapter 5

**July 6****th**** 2017 1:00 am**

Return Chapter 5

After stuffing themselves full of Chinese food and watching crappy re-run TV shows Dick and Artemis eventually fell asleep. Dick woke up a couple hours later with one arm under his head and the other was being used as a pillow for Artemis. She was curled up against his side, with her head on her arm and her sprawled out on the floor behind her. Dick didn't want to wake her but he could no longer feel his arm and he was pretty sure if they stayed on the floor all night both of them would regret it in the morning. As gently as he could he pulled his arm out from underneath her, once it was finally removed he sighed in relief. Standing up he shook the pins and needles out of his arm before he bent down carefully putting his arms underneath Artemis' head and legs lifting her up.

He gently carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom; he gently lay her on the bed and pulled the blankets over her body. But when he went to leave the bedside Artemis grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me, I don't want to be alone" she mumbled with only one eye open.

Dick sighed feeling the exact same way "Alright" he said crawling into the bed beside her. "My bed is way comfier".

"Shut up, I'm not moving again" Artemis said moving over to make room for him.

"Wait were you awake the whole time?" Dick asked.

Artemis grinned "I woke up when you moved your arm".

"What the hell, why didn't you say anything?" Dick asked glaring at her in the dark.

Artemis just smiled "I was too tired and lazy to get up and carry myself all the way upstairs".

"So you let me carry you all the way up here?" Dick said more amused than angry.

Artemis laughed "Yes I did boy wonder, now shut up and go to sleep".

Dick laughed relaxing into the bed he had never slept in before "My bed is still more comfortable" he mumbled.

"The only way I'm moving is if you carry me again" Artemis said not thinking he would actually do it. Dick immediately moved to his knees scooping her into her arms causing her to shriek "What the hell are you doing?"

"You said you would only move if I carried you so I'm carrying you" He said leaping off the bed and moving towards his own bedroom where his huge king size extremely comfortable bed waited for him.

Artemis shook her head "You're pathetic".

Dick just grinned at her as he walked into his bedroom but this time when he dropped her onto the bed. "Damn it Dick that hurt" Artemis said kicking him.

Dick just smiled at her as he got into the bed sighing when he got comfortable "I missed this bed".

"You're an ass" Artemis said relaxing into the bed but not wanting to admit to Dick that he was right this bed was way more comfortable.

"I know, I also have an incredibly sexy ass" Dick said grinning.

Artemis rolled her eyes "Whatever now shut up I want to go to bed".

"Night 'Mis"

"Night dick"

**9:00 am**

Artemis woke up with her head resting on Dick's chest with her arm draped over his waist. Dick had one arm wrapped securely on her hip and his other hand intertwined with hers that rested on his stomach. Artemis should have felt uncomfortable laying her in a very intimate position with her dead boyfriend's best friend. But oddly enough she was the most comfortable she had been since Wally had died.

"You feeling guilty to?" Dick asked quietly making her jump.

"Jesus Dick don't do that" Artemis said trying to slow down her heart rate.

"Sorry I thought you knew I was awake to" Dick said apologetically.

Neither of them had moved from their position yet "How is it that we ended up like this in a king size bed?" Artemis asked.

Dick laughed "I have no idea".

"You feel guilty?" Artemis asked quietly.

Dick took a deep breath "No I don't even though I know I should".

"I feel exactly the same way" Artemis said.

"Do you want to get up?" Dick asked almost shyly.

"No I'm comfortable and don't want to leave" Artemis said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Good because neither do I" Dick said smiling.

"I don't think I've ever slept in such a comfortable bed before" Artemis said.

"I know I love this bed, it's something I missed every night while I was gone" Dick said.

Artemis laughed "That's a little weird".

"It wasn't the biggest thing I missed. I missed Tim, Barbara, Alfred even Bruce the most even though we had a huge fight. And I diffidently missed the team, I thought about you guys everyday" Dick said.

"Trust me we missed you just as much. Barbara's a really good detective and so is Tim but they diffidently aren't you" Artemis said.

"Thanks 'Mis" Dick said.

"Are you going to come back to the team?" Artemis asked.

"I want to yeah, but I think I should let my wounds heal a little bit first and get back into shape before I show up asking to be on the team again" Dick said.

"Yeah we should probably change your bandages considering you did a whole lot carrying me around last night" Artemis said.

"Yeah we probably should but I don't want to deal with them right now, let's just keep laying here" Dick said.

"I can help you train ya know" Artemis said.

"I don't know you think you could handle it I do some pretty intense training" Dick said teasingly.

"You and I both know I can still kick your ass boy wonder. As I remember saying there's no rust on me" Artemis said smiling.

Dick laughed "Yes I remember that mission Wally never forgave me for putting you at risk like that".

Artemis sighed "He still cared about you Dick; you were his best friend no matter what".

"I know that but part of me wishes that maybe if I went undercover none of it would have happened that he'd still be here" Dick said softly.

"I was the best option for that mission and you know it. If you would have pretended to die you would have had three top detectives searching for Kaldur and not stopping until they found him. I was the best option and Wally knew that. It was my choice and my choice alone to go undercover. I wanted to do it. If I'm being honest I wanted to return to the hero life I missed it, I missed the rush the excitement. But I knew how Wally felt he wanted a better life for us so I went with it" Artemis said.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to leave the life completely?" Dick asked.

"I always thought I would completely retire when I started a family because I want to be able to raise my children and be able to do things with them. I don't want to be disabled." Artemis said.

"I don't think I'll be able leave until I'm crimpled. It's all I know, it's who I am" Dick said.

"I feel the exact same way" Artemis said.

"Do you think we'll ever be the same?" Dick asked.

Artemis knew he was referring to before Wally's death "I don't think so I think it'll always affect us, I think over time it'll get easier but it's changed us. I'm just not sure if it's good or bad yet".

"Diffidently bad for me, look at me I'm a complete mess. I'm not even twenty one and I'm an alcoholic. I lost the one person who was like a father to me when I needed him the most. I walked out on my best friends. I hurt a lot of people in the past year, and I don't know if they'll ever forgive me" Dick said quietly.

Artemis jerked out of his arms sitting up and moving so she could see his face "You listen to me Richard Grayson, you may have screwed up big time but everyone is allowed that at least once in their lives. Everyone loves and misses you; believe me when I tell you they will forgive you. They'll forgive you the minute you walk through those doors. Bruce will forgive you he loves you Dick just like Barbara, Tim and Alfred do. Everyone will forgive you".

"What about you, do you forgive me?" Dick asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Artemis set her hand on his cheek looking him straight in the eye "I forgave you the night you showed up in my apartment".

A tear left Dick's eye as he sat up pulling Artemis into a bone crushing hug that she easily returned just as strongly. "I love you 'Mis" Dick whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Dick" Artemis said back knowing it was a brother sisterly love.

"Let's get dressed and go to breakfast I'm getting hungry" Dick said once they pulled away from each other "I know that perfect place".

"I'm gonna need clothes" Artemis said.

"Barbara has clothes in the guest room that will work for now" Dick said getting up from the bed "You can shower in there; the bathroom is full of towels and different hair products and what not".

"Why exactly does Barbara have clothes here?" Artemis asked getting up from the bed as well.

Dick frowned "It's not like that, she and Tim used to stay with me a lot they both have clothes here".

Artemis laughed "I'm just kidding I'll go shower and change, when I'm done I'll come and change your bandages" she said leaving the room.

But Dick grabbed her arm "Thanks' for getting me yesterday and staying with me".

Artemis smiled "You would have done the same thing; it's what friends are for".

Dick gave her a sad smile as she left his bedroom "_Yeah what friends are for"_ Dick mumbled sadly as he walked into his bedroom.

Dick sat on his bed wearing a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips with no shirt, his first aid kit sat next to him as he waited for Artemis to come back into the room.

A few minutes later Artemis came back freshly showered she wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a purple top that diffidently wasn't hers, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had her boots on.

"You ready to change your bandages?" Artemis asked moving in front of him.

Dick nodded his head "You should wear purple more often" he said as she set her warm hands on his side to pull the old bloody bandages off".

"Thanks. You really shouldn't do anymore heavy lifting until your wounds heal completely" Artemis said.

Dick snorted "Yeah like you're counted as heavy, I can bench press more than you weigh".

Artemis smiled "You're just being nice, I know I weigh more than I used to when we first meet".

"I'm being serious your light as a feather 'Mis" Dick said grinning

"You're such a flirt" Artemis said as she fixed the last bandage.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dick asked.

"Not always" Artemis said grinning at him as she put her hand out to help pull him up off the bed.

Dick smiled "You love my flirting you always have".

Artemis rolled her eyes "Don't get cocky boy wonder now put your shirt on so we can go eat I'm starving".

Dick just grinned "What I thought I'd go to breakfast like this let everyone get a good look at this incredibly sexy body".

"And all your scars from crime fighting" Artemis said raising an eyebrow at him.

"What they don't have to know that they'll just think it makes me look more irresistible" Dick said still grinning.

Artemis shook her head "Whatever just put your shirt on".

"Is that why you can't take your eyes off my chest?" Dick asked smirking.

Artemis glared at him "I was not staring at your chest".

"Whatever you say 'Mis" Dick said grabbing a grey shirt out of his dresser and putting it on.

"Your irritating" Artemis said leaving the room.

"And incredibly sexy" Dick said following after her, causing Artemis to groan. Which only made Dick smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Return Chapter 6

Twenty minutes later Artemis and Dick sat in a booth at Dick's favorite breakfast place in Bludhaven.

"I can see why you like Bludhaven so much?" Artemis said as they waited for their food.

"And why is that?" Dick asked.

"Because it's so much like Gotham it's scary, it makes you feel like you never left home" Artemis said knowingly.

Dick smiled "You know most people would find it creepy that you understand me so well".

Artemis laughed "Don't you mean jealous. I'm pretty sure there are hundreds of girls who would love to be in my position right now".

Dick smiled leaning forward "And what position is that 'Mis?"

"Waking up in bed with Dick Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne and having him take you to breakfast. I'm pretty sure you never do that with any of your one night stands" Artemis said grinning.

"You'll never be a one night stand, you're too important to me for that" Dick said quietly staring her straight in the eye.

Artemis' didn't know what to say so she looked down at her lap as Dick leaned back in the booth looking anywhere except at her. Thankfully the waitress saved them from any more awkwardness by bringing them their food.

"Here you go, by the way you two make an incredibly cute couple" the middle aged women said causing Artemis to blush and Dick to cough awkwardly.

"Oh umm thank you" Dick said quietly.

The waitress didn't notice their hesitation and moved back behind the counter.

"Well that was weird" Dick said as he dug into his food.

Artemis nodded her head but didn't say anything, biting into her food her eyes widened "Oh my god this is amazing" she said.

Dick smiled "I told you it was the best food around. And they serve breakfast all day, along with the other food. My favorite is their hamburgers there all amazing".

"I think I know where were coming for lunch" Artemis said smiling, the awkwardness completely forgotten.

Dick laughed "Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

"Well then I want to talk about you. Where have you been all this time?" Artemis asked.

"It's more like where I haven't I been" Dick said "I spent a lot of my time in Europe doing some business for Bruce, actually using all of the different languages I was forced to learn. My favorite place was Greece, the architecture and history was amazing I actually visited the temple of Artemis, it was really cool, you would have liked it".

"Let me guess you used all those wonderful languages to pick up women?" Artemis asked.

Dick grinned "For business as well, but mostly for picking up women".

Artemis shook her head "You're such a dog".

"Thank you, we should go to Greece it'd be fun to get away" Dick said randomly.

"You just got back and you're talking about running off again" Artemis said.

"Yes but I want to take you with me" Dick said grinning.

"Like I can afford to go to Greece right now, besides you need to see your family and the Team" Artemis said shaking her head.

"I want to see the Team and my family but I would much rather go to Greece with you" Dick said looking down at his plate.

"You're afraid to see them. You're afraid that they'll reject you" Artemis said knowingly.

Dick sighed "I didn't exactly leave on the best terms with Bruce or Zatanna and I'd rather not get a lecture from Barbara".

"Are you still in love with Zatanna?" Artemis asked.

"No and I don't think I ever was, but I wanted to be, she deserved me to be in love with her, she deserves a lot better than me. But she knew I was in love with someone else even when I didn't" Dick said leaning back in his seat and staring at the ceiling.

"Who?" Artemis asked quietly.

Dick laughed leaning forward on the table "It doesn't matter, I never stood a chance with her anyways. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, so do you want me to help you start training again or is the all mighty Nightwing gonna do it all by himself?" Artemis asked grinning.

"I would love your help, we should start today I'm getting really bored just sitting around" Dick said.

"Okay but I'm gonna have to go home and get some different clothes and feed my dog" Artemis said.

"You can bring Norman back to the apartment if you want I don't care" Dick said.

"Are you sure, because your apartment doesn't look dog proof?" Artemis asked skeptically.

"It's fine, I'll walk you to the zeta's so you can get your stuff but I can't go with you. I need to get the training room ready, it hasn't been used in a while" Dick said.

"Okay that's fine" Artemis said as she motioned for the waitress to come over with their check.

"I've got it" Dick said pulling out his wallet.

"Okay but I'm leaving the tip" Artemis said.

"Was everything okay?" The waitress asked setting the bill on the table.

"Yes everything was great thank you" Artemis said as Dick handed her the money. After Artemis left the tip the two left the restaurant heading towards the zeta tube so Artemis could go to her apartment and get some different clothes and Norman.

"Alright I'll see you in an hour or two" Artemis said as they stood in front of the zeta tube.

Dick nodded his head "Yeah I'll get you set up in the security system so you can just come in".

Artemis smirked "I was just trying to find you".

Dick laughed as he stepped towards her pulling her into a hug "I know you were" he whispered into her ear. Without thinking Dick kissed her cheek "I'll uhh see you in a little bit" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned around heading back to his apartment, leaving a slightly confused and blushing Artemis by herself.

Two hours later Dick was in the training room working on the un-even bars, he wasn't sure when the last time he had practiced his gymnastics was, but he diffidently missed it. Of course he couldn't do everything he used to because of his injuries but it still felt good just to touch the gymnastics equipment. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice Artemis walk into the training room.

Artemis stood leaning against the door way watching as Dick practiced. She had never really seen Dick practice his gymnastics he always did it in private so people didn't figure it out. But jeez even injured and the guy was amazing.

Dick didn't even notice her until he landed his routine and went to get his water.

"Hey" he said smiling at her "Were you watching me?"

Artemis smiled walking towards him "I've never actually seen you do your gymnastics, it was really good by the way".

"Thanks, it's been a really long time since I've been able to do that, I didn't realize I missed it so much until I actually started" Dick said sitting down on the bench.

Artemis sat down next to him "I couldn't even tell that you were injured".

Dick laughed "I used to be a lot better than that. And so were my parents, my parents were incredible at what they did".

"I'm sure they were" Artemis said setting her hand on top of his squeezing it.

Dick turned his hand so that their fingers were intertwined "I've always wished that I could have saved them. But then I think of the life I have now, and what it would be like without Bruce or Alfred, and what my life would have been like if I never met Wally, or Kaldur, anyone from the team. I think of how I'm saving people's lives so that no kid has to go through what I did. And I think of you" he said whispering the last part while staring into her eyes.

"What about me?" Artemis whispered back.

"I think of your childhood and how you're such an incredible person despite that. Even though you're a little hostile at times, you're a caring, loving incredible person" Dick said softly.

"I think you turned out pretty great as well boy wonder" Artemis said smiling back at him.

Dick laughed looking back at the training room "Should we get started?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah we probably should" Artemis said letting go of her hand and standing up. But the weird thing was that when she let go of Dick's hand she realized how cold hers was. "Right so you want to start with some hand on hand or what?" she asked turning around to face him with her hands on his hips. But Dick wasn't there.

**Yamm** Artemis legs were kicked out from underneath her and her she hit the padded floor flat on her back. She looked to see Dick crouched down smirking at her.

"Consider that the starting payback for the flying kick to the jaw, the arrow in the shoulder and kicking me into a coffee table" Dick said.

Artemis narrowed her eyes "Oh it's on boy wonder". Artemis flung herself up landing on her feet she immediately jumped at Dick who rolled out of the way but received a fist to the face when he landed.

The two of them kept going for over an hour until both of them had a large amount of sweat building up and they were both breathing heavy. They didn't stop until Artemis gave up being tactful and just tackled Dick to the ground. Artemis landed on top of Dick's chest, her face very close to his.

Dick didn't say anything as he moved a piece of loose hair out of her face, and neither did Artemis when she moved his fringe out of his eyes. Neither said anything as their hands lingered on each other's faces.

"Artemis I uhh I really want to kiss you" Dick said his eyes never leaving hers.

"Than do it" Artemis whispered already moving her lips towards his.

Dick didn't even hesitate when he pressed his lips to hers cupping her cheek tenderly. Artemis responded easily running her hands through his thick black hair. Artemis wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but eventually Dick rolled them over so that he was now hovering over her, they didn't pull away until breath became absolutely necessary.

Dick's blue eyes were full of lust and want, and Artemis' greys' eyes were full of the exact same thing.

"Artemis?" Dick questioned without saying the actual words.

"I want this" Artemis said pressing her lips back onto his. Eventually Dick stood up pulling her with him. Setting his hands on her thighs Dick hoisted her up so that Artemis' legs were wrapped around his waist. Skillfully Dick left the training room, passing a sleeping Norman on the couch and went up the stairs to his bedroom, without breaking the kiss. When Dick gently laid her on the bed he pulled away.

"We can stop anytime you want, just say the word" Dick said sincerely.

Artemis sat up grabbing at his shirt and pulling it over his head "I want this, now stop talking and kiss me already" she said smiling at him.

Dick didn't have to be told twice when he pressed his lips to hers moving her further onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Return Chapter 7

**July 7****th**** 2:00 am**

Stretching Artemis opened her eyes to see that it was now dark outside, and currently naked in Dick's bed. Closing her eyes again she thought of what happened between her and Dick. She hadn't had sex since Wally died and had only ever been with Wally. She thought their sex life was amazing, but holly shit she had never had sex like that. Part of her felt guilty for sleeping with her dead boyfriend's best friend but the other half was excited and giddy, something she hadn't felt since Wally.

Opening her eyes again she looked next to her, but Dick was gone, she was alone in his huge bed. Getting out of the bed she grabbed Dick's shirt and slipped it on with her running shorts, the shirt completely covered her shorts. Artemis left the room expecting not to find Dick until she got to the kitchen but she noticed that the door that Dick usually has locked was open and the lights were on. Stepping into the doorway she saw Dick sitting at a large burgundy desk as he typed furiously on his computer, he sat at the desk shirtless with his hair still sticking up all over the place. The room was wall to wall book shelves filled with all kind of books and pictures; she could make out pictures of Bruce, Alfred, Tim, and Barbara, Zatanna, and other members of the team as well as Wally and Artemis.

He didn't notice her in the doorway until she spoke "Hey".

Dick's head quickly snapped up and his eyes locked on her, instantly a soft smile spread onto his face "Hey did I wake you?"

Artemis shook her head as she walked towards his desk "No I woke up on my own, what are you doing in here?" she asked sitting on the edge of his desk and looking at his computer to see him working on a very complicated looking spread sheet.

"I got a call from our U.K. branch while you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you so I came in here to talk with them, I had to fix some things, do my magic you know" he said winking at her.

Artemis smiled "This is a pretty nice office, but it's the pretty typical rich person type of office you know".

Dick laughed setting his hand on her thigh "I know it's pretty stereotypical but I like it it's comfortable".

"Why do you have it locked?" Artemis asked trying to ignore the heat that was spreading up her leg from his touch.

Dick leaned back in his chair "I have a lot of personal things in here, as well as important documents for work, as well as the team and things like that. It's not a room I really want strangers in you know".

Artemis nodded her head "I understand, so are you as hungry as I am?"

"I'm starved, I think there's some left over Chinese food in the fridge we could reheat" Dick said smiling at her "You look really good in my shirt by the way".

"That sounds good it's really comfortable I think I might keep it" Artemis said standing up from the desk and moving towards the door as Dick shut down his computer.

By the time Dick caught up with her she was already at the top of the stairs but Dick picked her up throwing her over his shoulder making her shriek. "What are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"I'm carrying you, what does it look like I'm doing" Dick said smiling.

"You're so weird" Artemis said giving up the fight.

Dick just laughed setting her down on a bar stool in the kitchen "I know you remind me often" he said smiling at her.

Artemis smiled "Are you going to heat up the food or what?"

"I never said I was cooking, why don't you reheat the left overs?" Dick said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm tired and a little sore" Artemis said.

Dick grinned cockily "Oh really did I wear you out that much Miss Crock?"

Artemis rolled her eyes "Don't get so cocky Grayson; it's been a long time since I've had sex that's why".

"I'm always cocky. But if your that tired I'll reheat the food because I'm such an awesome guy" Dick said grinning.

Artemis snorted "Your ego is way to big".

"If I remember correctly you liked it just a couple of hours ago" he said winking at her before he turned around to open the fridge, thankfully because he didn't see Artemis' blush.

Dick pulled out all the leftovers and plates before microwaving each one, Artemis got bored just sitting and walked over to his wine selection, which was pretty impressive and she knew nothing about wine. "This is quite a selection" she said.

"Bruce has a whole room filled to the rough of different wines" Dick said.

"If you really have a drinking problem do you think it's a good idea to have this stuff in your apartment?" Artemis asked concerned.

"Probably not, do you uhh think you could help me ya know get rid of them" Dick asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Artemis smiled walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist "Of course I'll help you".

Dick smiled kissing her forehead "Thank you".

The two grabbed their plates eating at the kitchen counter instead of the floor, after eating Artemis put their plates in the sink saying she'd wash them later.

"So you wanna go for round two?" Dick asked setting his hands on her hips.

Artemis smirked "I don't know we should probably give your wounds a rest they've been through a lot".

"Well I think their fine, they aren't even bleeding" Dick said.

"Take a look again boy wonder" Artemis said smirking as she pulled away from his hold and went up the stairs.

Dick frowned looking down at his side, were a little bit of blood had seeped through the bandages. "Damn it" he mumbled before following Artemis' lead and going up the stairs towards his bedroom. But what he saw in his bedroom was diffidently not what he expected. "Damn" he said impressed, using his foot he slammed the bedroom door shut.

**July 7****th**** 10:00 am**

Instead of Artemis waking up alone it was Dick who woke up naked and alone in his huge bed.

"Well this is weird" he said sitting up in the bed. After grabbing some clothes he went downstairs hoping to find Artemis in the kitchen. Instead he found a snoring Norman on the couch with a torn up pillow and stuffing all over the place. Glaring at the dog he turned around to face the kitchen, but no one was there. Frowning he walked to the fridge were a note hung on it.

_Dick  
I went to get some breakfast and dog food for Norman, I didn't want to wake you.  
Artemis_

Dick smiled and decided to make some coffee while he waited for Artemis to get back. Grabbing his coffee and Mac book he flopped on the couch successfully waking Norman. Scrolling through various news sites on the internet Dick thought about what happened between himself and Artemis. He had always cared for Artemis, but over the years that care turned in love, even when she was with Wally. And now that Wally's gone he still feels incredibly guilty for having feelings for his best friend's girlfriend. And now he felt even more guilty for sleeping with her, but he didn't regret it, he didn't think he ever would.

Shaking his head he opened his computer to start working on the U.K. problems again. He knew there was a time difference but couldn't they wait until a decent hour to call him begging him to fix their stupid mistakes especially when he's cuddling with the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He had just finished his paper work when the apartment door opened.

Leaning his head back he saw it was Artemis with a couple of paper bags in her hands. Norman didn't even lift his head from the couch, he just kept sleeping.

"Need any help?" Dick asked watching as Artemis went towards the kitchen.

"No I got it, thanks though" Artemis said setting the bags on the counter.

Dick just nodded his head looking back at the computer as he finished sending the fixed report to the head guy in U.K.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked leaning on the back of the couch next to his head.

"I'm just sending the fixed report to U.K." Dick said closing his computer and setting it on the coffee table.

"I thought you finished that this morning before we ate the Chinese food?" Artemis asked.

"I just had to double check it and send it off" Dick said.

"If I had known that I wouldn't have distracted you" Artemis said sincerely.

Dick shook his head grabbing Artemis' shoulders and flipping her over the couch so that she was no sitting in his lap "You didn't distract me, besides I'm perfectly happy with you distracting me. And our U.K. branch totally blew the problem out of proportion; they should have been able to fix it themselves, something that's going to pist Bruce off".

Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her forehead against his "I like distracting you, but I think we need to talk about what's going on between us".

Dick sighed "I know but can it wait until after I eat because I'm hungry".

Artemis laughed "Alright we'll talk after we eat" she said lightly kissing his lips.

Artemis had bought the ingredients for waffles so that's what they made. Norman didn't leave the couch until Artemis had poured his food.

"My house cleaner is going to be really upset when she gets here and finds dog hair all over the place" Dick said as they ate their waffles at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah probably but you can pay her extra" Artemis said.

"What, why do I have to pay her extra he's your dog" Dick asked.

"Yes but you make more money than I do" Artemis said smiling.

"He's still your dog" Dick mumbled finishing his waffles. After washing the dishes and putting everything away the two flopped down on the couch.

"How do we start?" Dick asked rubbing his hand up and down her bare legs.

Artemis sighed "I don't know, I guess we just let everything out in the open. First of all I feel guilty but at the same time I don't".

"That's exactly how I feel. I know I should be ashamed of what we did you were my best friends girlfriend. But I don't, I've always cared about you 'Mis, I just didn't realize how much until now. I don't know if I could ever go back to just being friends with you after this" Dick said.

"I don't think I could either, I don't want to lose you Dick you mean a lot to me it just took me a while to realize that. I don't think Wally would want us to ignore our feelings like this not when we obviously make each other happy. And I don't want to ignore them. I will always love Wally he was my first everything, but I can't live in the past anymore and I know he would want me to move on" Artemis said intertwining her fingers with Dick's.

"But would he want you moving on with his best friend?" Dick asked.

"I don't know, but he would want both us to be happy and if we do that for each other than there's nothing wrong with that. I….. I want to be with you Dick, I want to give this a try" Artemis said looking him in the eye.

Dick had never seen such vulnerability in her eyes before, and he knew she was being honest "I want to be with you to, I've always wanted to be with you" Dick said pulling her into his arms "I never want to leave your side again".

"Then don't" Artemis whispered before the two met in the middle for the most heated, passionate, caring, heartfelt kiss either had experienced.


	8. Chapter 8

Return Chapter 8

**July 8****th**

"I sent you the fixed copy, you said you were capable of fixing it" Dick yelled into the phone.

Artemis sat in his desk chair as she worked on her own paper work, but when Dick started yelling she looked up to see him pulling at his hair and a very angry look on his face.

"Since you are incompetent and can't fix the problems you created I will come to London and fix them for you. I'll be there by this time tomorrow" Dick said hanging up the phone. Growling in frustration he slammed it on the desk. Setting his hand on the desk he hung his head and tried focusing on breathing to try and clam his anger.

Artemis stood up going around the desk and set her hands on Dick's shoulder "Calm down, everything's going to be fine" she said rubbing his tense shoulders.

Dick sighed "The UK branch has completely screwed up, even after I sent them the exact way to fix things, they still screwed it all up. Now I have to go there and fix it".

"I have ears babe I heard you yelling it to the guy on the phone. But why are you so mad about it?" Artemis asked again.

"I have to bring Bruce in on the problem; they screwed up so bad that now Bruce has to be involved, which means a seven hour flight with him" Dick said rubbing his eyes with his hands. Dick stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist "Could you go with me?"

"I have my own work that I need to do here; I have a big meeting tomorrow that I can't miss. I would love to go with you but I can't" Artemis said running her hands through his hair.

Dick sighed "Worth a shot right, I'm gonna need a drink in order to survive that flight".

"You don't need a drink, just breathe and remember that if your good on the trip you'll have a prize waiting for you here at home" Ananbeth said with a grin.

Dick smiled "Oh and do I get a preview of this prize?" he asked lifting her up so that she sat on the edge of his desk.

Artemis grinned her hands moving to the bottom of Dick's shirt that she was wearing and lifting it over her head revealing her bare chest "What do you think boy wonder?"

Dick lay on his office floor with a huge grin on his face as he played with Artemis' hair "That was incredible" he said.

Artemis smiled as she run her finger up and down his toned chest "Yeah it was".

"I can diffidently say I've never done that before" Dick said moving so that he could see her eyes.

Artemis laughed "Neither have I but I can promise we'll diffidently be doing it again".

Dick smiled "I really wish I didn't have to leave".

"Me to, do you know how long you're gonna be gone?" Artemis asked.

"Hopefully just a day or two, but it could be longer. I should probably tell you that the magazines are going to have a hay day that I'm in the public again, so there's going to be a lot of bogus articles. And a lot of who I'm dating and who I'm not, all that crap" Dick said.

"Anything I need to be worried about?" Artemis asked.

Dick shook his head "Absolutely not, there's going to be pictures of me with girls, probably old ones, but the chairman of the UK branch is a woman so there'll be dinner's and stuff like that but you have nothing to worry about she's into Bruce anyway. I know I don't have a very good reputation with woman and you have every right to be nervous but I promise you I'd never do anything to hurt you 'Mis. I care about you way too much to do that" Dick said looking her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

Dick sighed rolling over so he was on his back and looking up at the ceiling "I've always like you from the minute you joined the team. You were so brave and confident and incredibly hot, but I knew I didn't stand a chance with you, and when I realized Wally had feelings for you I stepped back completely. I though by moving on with Zatanna I would get over you but I didn't and she knew that. She knew I was in love with someone else, that's why we broke up. When Wally died I was devastated and disappeared completely, I was scared that if I got close to you again you wouldn't feel the same".

Artemis smiled turning his face so he would look at her "Trust me I feel the same way, I wouldn't have done this" she said motioning to them still lying naked on his office floor "If I didn't feel the same way".

Dick laughed kissing her "Good because I could diffidently never let you go after this".

"I don't think I could either boy wonder. Come on let's go get you packed so you can meet Bruce at the airport" Artemis said grabbing her clothes and putting them back on.

Dick frowned "Can't you please go with me?"

Artemis smiled wrapping her arms around his waist "You know I can't go with you babe, I've got my own work to do, but I am going to take you to the airport and you're going to leave me your car" she said grinning.

Dick laughed "Am I really now?"

"Yes because you don't want your girlfriend to have to drive all the way back to Star City in her crappy car in the middle of the night".

"You're going back to Star City, why?" Dick asked.

"That's where all of my work clothes are, besides there's no way I'm going to drive from Bludhaven to Star City in the morning the traffic is going to be horrible. It makes more sense for me to go home after I drop you off at the airport" Artemis said fixing his hair.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower before I start packing, care to join me Miss Crock?" Dick asked.

"I'd love to" she said smiling at him.

Four hours later Dick and Artemis were on their way to the airport where Bruce and his private plan waited for them.

"What do you think Bruce is going to say about us?" Artemis said motioning towards their intertwined hands.

Dick shrugged "I don't know but he won't say anything to you, he'll say it to me. When I get back I'm taking you on a proper first date, we've kind of done things backwards" he said smiling.

Artemis laughed "We have but I like how we did things".

"Oh I diffidently do to. How do you think our friends are going to take it?" Dick asked looking at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"I don't know, I think M'gann will be happy, but I don't know about Zatanna, I think she still has a thing for you" Artemis said.

"No she's dating someone, I checked up on her a couple months ago and she was with someone, I'm pretty sure they are still together, he's a cop in New York" Dick said.

"You check up on your old girlfriends?" Artemis asked.

"Only the one's I truly care about, Zee was the only girl I had an actual relationship with, and I truly felt bad for hurting her like I did, she didn't deserve that, she deserved better than me" Dick said.

"And what if we break up, are you going to check up on me?" Artemis asked.

"No because I never plan on letting you go" Dick said smiling at her.

Artemis smiled "Good answer boy wonder" she said as they pulled into the airport.

Dick parked the car a little way from the plane where Bruce stood with Selina Kyle.

"Bruce is dating Selina Kyle?" Artemis asked shocked.

Dick nodded his head "Don't you read the tabloids, they've been dating almost a year".

Artemis opened the car door following Dick to the trunk to get his bag "I don't read gossip magazine's I barely read the newspaper".

Dick smiled "Good because once were seen together in public your face is going to be all over the tabloids".

"Yeah I figured that, should we tell our friends before the tabloids take a picture of us?" Artemis asked as they walked towards the plane.

"No I'm sure it'll be fine" Dick said intertwining their hands.

Silena smiled at them untangling herself from Bruce and walked towards them "It's so good to see you Dick" she said wrapping him in a hug.

Dick smiled hugging her back "It's good to see you to Selina". When he pulled away he looked at Artemis "Silena this is my girlfriend Artemis Crock".

Silena smiled "It's nice to meet you Artemis, I look forward to getting to know you better".

Artemis smiled "Same here Miss Kyle".

"Please call me Silena, come on Dick, you and Bruce need to be leaving soon" Silena said walking towards an expressionless Bruce.

"How could I forget?" Dick mumbled as he and Artemis followed after her.

Artemis elbowed him "Be nice".

"And if I'm not?" Dick asked.

"Then you get no repeat from this afternoon when you get back" Artemis said looking at him seriously.

"You play a hard game Miss Crock" Dick said smiling at her "I promise I'll be nice". He said stopping in front of Silena and Bruce "Hello Bruce".

"Hello Dick, it's good to see you again Artemis" Bruce said tensely.

"Same here Mr. Wayne" Artemis said smiling at him.

"Well let's say our good byes, so these two can get going" Silena said "Call me when you land I love you" Silena said hugging Bruce.

Bruce actually smiled hugging her back and kissing the top of her head "I love you to, try not to get into too much trouble while I'm going".

Silena smiled at him "I can't promise anything".

Dick turned to Artemis dropping his bag at his side "Don't call me when you land I don't like my sleep being interrupted" Artemis said smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dick laughed gripping her waist "I won't, I'm sorry I have to leave but I'll try and make the trip quick".

"It's okay, I understand, I'll be here waiting when you get back" Artemis said.

Dick smiled leaning his forehead against hers "I'm gonna miss you" he whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you to" Artemis said pressing her lips to his.

"We need to get going" Bruce said sternly from behind them.

Dick pulled away a deadly glare on his face "I'll call you later" he said going to move away but Artemis grabbed his hand.

"Hey relax and give me a proper kiss" Artemis said glaring right back at him.

Dick's glare immediately left his face as he cupped her cheeks in his hands kissing her passionately on the mouth. Artemis smiled when they pulled away "Now that's a good bye kiss boy wonder".

Dick laughed "I'll see you in a couple of days 'Mis" he said turning to follow Bruce onto the plane.

Artemis smiled turning back to Dick's car, so she could go home and get some much needed sleep before work the next morning.

**July 9****th**** 9:00 pm Star City**

Artemis Crock tiredly climbed her apartment building stairs, her meeting had taken all day much longer than she expected but it went really good, which was a huge relief for her. Finally reaching her apartment door she sighed with relief as she stepped into her apartment, but immiedatley noticed something wasn't right. She wasn't alone in her apartment.

Closing the apartment door and setting her things down like she normally did, she grabbed the knife hidden underneath the table quickly turning around only to see Selina Kyle standing behind her front door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Artemis asked breathing a sigh of relief.

Selina stepped out of the shadows "I need your help with something, Dick and Bruce both said you're good at tracking people and that you were trained by the league of shadows, I could use your skills".

Artemis frowned "When did you talk to Dick about me?"

"Dick doesn't sleep very well at night, I called him asking for his help to find someone, but he can't because of the stuff going on in the UK" Silena said moving towards Artemis' couch and sitting down motioning for Artemis to follow.

Artemis sat down on the couch still frowning "What do you mean Dick doesn't sleep well at night, we've been sharing the same bed, I would have noticed" Artemis asked slightly upset that this women seemed to know more about Dick than she did.

Silena smiled sadly "It took a lot of coaxing but Dick finally admitted that he still has nightmares about the battle against the light and sending you in undercover and loosing Wally. I probably shouldn't tell you this but he told me his most frequent nightmare is watching you die in front of him because your cover was blown too early".

Artemis leaned back into her couch "He never said anything".

Silena patted her leg "It's going to take him some time to open up completely. But right now I really need your help, and we don't have much time, how close are you to your sister Jade?"

"We talk once a week, why?" Artemis asked.

"We made need her help" Silena said.

"Before we drag my sister into this what exactly am I supposed to help you find?" Artemis asked.

Silena sighed "Talia ah Guhl's son ...Damian Wayne".


	9. Chapter 9

Return Chapter 9

_Silena patted her leg "It's going to take him some time to open up completely. But right now I really need your help, and we don't have much time, how close are you to your sister Jade?"_

"_We talk once a week, why?" Artemis asked._

"_We made need her help" Silena said._

"_Before we drag my sister into this what exactly am I supposed to help you find?" Artemis asked._

_Silena sighed "Talia ah Guhl's son Damian Wayne"._

"Wait a minute here your telling me that Bruce Wayne has a son with Talia ah Guhl. Does he know about his?" Artemis asked completely shocked.

"Yes Bruce knows, she came to him a couple of weeks ago and told him but Bruce had to find him because he was with her father. Bruce was able to find his location, but he can't go get him because of the problems with the business. He's telling Dick now about all of this. It was actually his idea to ask you to join me in rescuing the little boy" Silena said.

Artemis snorted "There's no way Bruce or Batman came up with the idea to help find his son. We don't exactly get along".

"You two might not get along but he respects you as a hero Artemis, he knows what you're capable of and that you're my best help in getting his son out of the League of Shadows. Considering you were originally trained to be one" Silena said looking at her pointedly.

"We're gonna need more than the two of us to get this kid out of Ra's ah Guhl's hands" Artemis said.

"Which is why I was hoping you would talk your sister into helping us" Silena said smiling.

Artemis shook her head "No, I'm not getting Jade involved she left that life to take care of her family; I'm not getting her involved. We find someone else or you do this on your own" she said sternly.

"Ok fine we find someone else to help us, but who though?" Silena asked crossing her arms over chest.

"Barbara, she's a good detective and she's a good fighter. She's part of the bat family, she's going to find out about this kid anyway" Artemis said.

"Do you really think she's capable of this kind of thing? She can't go in as Batgirl, and you can't go in as Tigress. We'll be going in as civilians almost" Silena said.

"I have faith in Barbara I think she can do this. How old exactly is this kid?" Artemis asked as she walked towards her bedroom to get her weapons and such prepared.

"He's six and he's very lethal, he's been trained to kill since he was born, by Ra's personally" Silena said almost in warning.

"And I was trained by his mother and Sportsmaster, I'm not scared of this mission. I just don't want my sister involved. Has Bruce told Tim yet?" Artemis asked pulling her knives out.

"No Tim doesn't know yet, we wanted to wait until we successfully got Damian before we told him" Silena said "Can you hurry up please we still need to get Barbara on board?"

"Don't rush me" Artemis said stashing her crossbow, blowpipe, and knives in her boots and straps attached to her legs. "I feel weird not having my sword".

"Don't you feel weird not having your bow and arrows?" Silena asked.

"Of course it does and it always will but I'm not Artemis the hero anymore, I don't think I ever will be" Artemis said grabbing her leather jacket and sliding it on "Let's go to Barbara's and get her on board".

Silena nodded her head grabbing her jacket and following Artemis out of the door.

Artemis continuously knocked on the door knowing that Barbara was probably asleep, but she needed her awake.

"I swear to god if you don't stop knocking on my door I'm going to break your hand" Barbara said throwing the door open.

"I'd love to see you try Babs" Artemis said smirking at her.

"What the hell are you doing here Artemis, it's almost one o'clock in the morning" Barbara asked turning away from the door and going back into her apartment.

Artemis followed her and a silent Silena behind her "We need your help" Artemis said.

"Who's we?" Barbara asked going to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

"That would be me" Silena said finally making her presence known to the younger girl.

"Okay seriously what do you two want I just did a twenty four hour mission with the team?" Barbara asked leaning against the counter.

Artemis stood in front of her "What we're doing you can never tell the team. This is completely one hundred percent undercover. We're sneaking into the League of Shadows".

Barbara snorted water out of her nose coughing she managed to get out "Are you insane? Why would we do that?"

"Because were rescuing Bruce's son Damian" Silena said.

"What…. Bruce…. He… what are you talking about?" Barbara finally managed to get out.

"He didn't know about him until a couple of weeks ago, he has a six year old son with Talia al Guhl" Silena said.

"Talia… Talia al Guhl is the mother of Bruce's son?" Barbara asked shocked.

"Yes and she gave him to her father to train but apparently she's had a change of heart and told Bruce about him knowing Bruce would do everything in his power to find him. Which is why he asked me to recruit Artemis since she was trained by the League of Shadows, I wanted to use her sister Jade but she insisted on recruiting you. If you go with us it's completely under the table you won't be going as Batgirl" Silena said.

Barbara took another drink of water before going to the cabinet under the sink and pulling out a secret safe were she started pulling out weapons. Pulling out knives, incendiary grenades, and pocket explosives she stood up. "I'm in, let me get dressed and we can go" she said heading down the hallway. A couple of minutes later she came out wearing dark jeans with black boots, and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. After storing her weapons and explosives she turned towards Silena and Artemis. "Alright how are we getting there?"

"I've got that covered" Silean said opening the door without another word and leaving the apartment.

"Are you sure about this Artemis, we could get killed for doing this?" Barbara asked as they followed Silena.

"I think that if we can't handle this we all know Bruce and Dick will come storming in" Artemis said "Of course I'm scared but no six year old kid deserves to grow up being raised to be an assassin. The kid deserves a fighting chance".

"Your right he does no matter who he is" Barbara said as they stepped outside and got into Silena's car.

The three women didn't talk for most of the ride to the private airplane but once they were in the air and on their way towards Infinity Island they talked about their plane.

"In order to go in undetected were gonna have to jump into the water and swim the rest of the way, I have a guy with a boat that will come and get us when I send him the signal. Any questions?" Silena asked.

Barbara and Artemis both shook their heads "Good, let's get ready to jump then" Silena said pulling on a wet suit over her clothes along with breathing devices similar to the ones Dick use to carry as Robin. Barbara and Artemis quickly followed her example pulling on the wet suits and equipment, patiently waiting for the pilot to tell them they were ready for the jump. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long before the pilot told them they were good to go.

"Ready ladies?" Silena asked.

"Of course I am, I just love jumping out of moving airplanes into freezing cold water" Artemis said sarcastically.

Barbara nodded her head "I'm with her".

Silena rolled her eyes opening the air plane door before turning around to face the two younger women, smiling at them she jumped back wards out of the plane. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Artemis followed her lead "Crazy son of a bitch" she muttered on the way. Taking a deep breath she jumped from the plane bracing herself for the impact of the cold water. Popping her head out of the water she could see Infinity Island ahead of her along with Silena heading towards it.

"Jesus it's cold" Barbara said swimming up next to her.

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah it is come on let's catch up to her" she said swimming after Silena.

"Come on let's get in and out as fast as possible" Silena said stripping the wet suit off.

Artemis nodded her head pulling out her crossbow and making sure her blowpipe was at easy access. Once all three women were ready they headed towards the old creepy building. They didn't run into any guards thankfully but once they got inside was a completely different story. Since they had no idea where Damian was located they would have to find the control room where Barbara would hack the computers and hopefully be able to find where he's being held.

"It's to empty" Artemis said as they moved down the hallways.

Barbara nodded her head "This all feels to easy".

"I agree but I rather have this than anything else they might throw at us" Silena said looking around a corner.

"I hear buzzing which means the control room is around here" Barbara said.

"Told you bringing her was a good idea" Artemis said smirking at Silena.

Silena just glared at her as they followed Barbara down the hallway. "Here" Barbara said pointing at a door that just so happened to be on a dead end, which would make escaping a whole lot harder if they were caught.

"You have the sedative darts, you'll have to go in first" Silena said to Artemis "I'll open the door you step in shooting everyone with the darts".

Artemis nodded her head already loading the darts "On three then" she said stepping in front of the door ready to go.

Silena nodded her head using her fingers to count _one….two….three_ throwing the door open Artemis stepped in quickly hit all three men in the room with sedative darts before they even had a chance to utter a single word.

"It's clear" she said walking around the room. Barbara quickly came in and started working on the computers something Artemis still didn't understand how all of the Bat family was that good on computers, or any technology for that matter. Silena shut the door behind them staying close to it in case someone came through. Artemis stood behind Barbara and watched as she filtered through different screens within seconds.

"Got it there keeping him on the third floor, looks like they've got Ubu along with some other lower end shadows guarding him inside and outside the room" Barbara said.

"Where is Ubu?" Silena asked.

"In the room with Damian, with three other guards. Six are outside in the hallway" Barbara said.

"Are there any air vents?" Silena asked.

"Yes there's one in this room actually that will lead you up to the third floor and to a vent dropping you into Damian's room" Barbara said scanning the rest of the map for more guards.

"Perfect I'll go through the vents, while you two take the guards outside. Once all of them are taken care of you burst through the doors and I'll drop down from the ceiling" Selina said already moving towards air vent. "Once we get Damian we run out back to where we came from the boat should be there waiting for us".

"Should be, what do you mean should be?" Artemis asked.

Selina shrugged "Poor choice of words he'll be there. I'll see you ladies in a couple of minutes".

"You think we really will be seeing her again?" Barbara asked as they replaced the cover.

Artemis shrugged "Who knows let's just get this kid out of here without getting killed".

After making sure everything was clear the two girls headed towards the third floor hoping Silena would be there as well, and not on her own agenda.


	10. Chapter 10

Return Chapter 10

Artemis and Barbara stopped at the top of the stairs carefully peeking around the corner to see the six guards standing in front of huge double doors, each of the guards were carrying different types of weapons, and all of the guards were huge.

"I love how she leaves us with the heavy work" Artemis said pulling out the knives out of her boots "Alright you throw a couple of smoke bombs and I'll start throwing knives the faster we knock them they less they hurt us, and I like not being hurt".

Barbara nodded her head "Sounds good to me, on three. One….Two….Three" Barbara said before quickly releasing the smoke bombs into the hallway. Artemis smirked quickly jumping out from behind the wall, throwing her knives at different locations, her smirk only getting bigger when she heard the success thud and groan of pain on impact. As her knives made contact distracting the guards Barbara went behind her knocking them out. By the time they reached the doors only one guard stood.

"Stop where you are or I'll shoot" the guards said roughly.

Artemis just smirked as Barbara shot a knock out dart into his neck, resulting in him landing on the floor face down with a painful thud. "Well that was fun" Artemis said moving towards the door.

"I really hope she's inside, I don't want to deal with Ubu on our own" Barbara said as both girls replenished their weapons.

"Me to" Artemis said taking a deep breath "One….Two… Three" she said before she and Barbara simultaneously kicked the doors open.

Ubu stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest "What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked shocked.

Artemis just smirked before dodging a punch to the side of her head quickly blowing a knock out dart into the guy's neck. "Were here for the kid, now we could do this the hard way or the easy way" Artemis said as she and Barbara knocked out the last two guards.

"I like the hard way" Ubu said before charging at them. Artemis and Barbara both rolled to the side as Silena fell through the ceiling vent landing on top of shoulders, making him fall to the floor as she quickly pulled out her Taser giving him enough electric shock age to kill a normal person.

Silena stood up smirking at them "Miss me ladies".

Artemis rolled her eyes "It took you long enough" she said as she slowly moved towards the younger boy who sat on the bed cross legged. He didn't look fazed by the fact that three women just broke into his room and took out his guards in a matter of seconds.

Artemis kneeled down in front of the bed smiling gently at the younger boy "Hello Damian my name is Artemis Crock".

"I know who you are you're the daughter of Lawrence Crock aka Sportsmaster and Paula Crock the retired Huntress, and your older sister is Jade Nguyen-Harper, she's married to Roy Harper, they have a daughter together named Lian. Until a year ago you dated Wallace West" Damian said staring straight at Artemis.

Artemis raised an eyebrow "Well that was quite impressive little man. Now how about we get out of this creepy place, what do you think about that little man?" Artemis asked.

Damian raised an eyebrow "Where are you taking me?"

"To see your dad" Artemis said bluntly.

"You mean Bruce Wayne" Damian said.

Artemis nodded her head "Yes, these are my friends there here to help me make sure you get home safe".

Damian stayed quiet for a little bit it looked like he was thinking. Finally the younger boy stood up on the bed "Alright let's go" he said hoping off the bed onto the floor.

"We really need to leave now, the other guards are starting to catch on, and who knows when these guys will wake up" Barbara said standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Silena nodded her head "Let's head to the boat. Damian is there anything you would like to take with you?"

Damian shook his head "No there is nothing here worth taking Silena".

Sileana just smiled "Alright then let's get going" she said before taking the lead.

They managed to successfully make it out of the building without running into any guards but once they stepped outside the sirens started.

"Shit" Artemis cursed as they brook into a run for the water.

"We've got company" Barbara said looking behind them.

"Take Damian, Silena your with me" Artemis said as Barbara grabbed the little boys hand and speed up towards the water. Artemis skidded to a stop pulling out her crossbow as Silena got into a fighting stance.

"You're good with kids" Silena said as she punched a guy in the throat.

Artemis snorted as she shot an arrow into a guy's knee cap "Trust me leave me alone with him for an hour and one of us well be tied to a chair".

"Throw some smoke bombs so we can start running, I think I just broke a couple fingers" Silena said.

Artemis did as the older women said and throw the smoke bombs taking off running towards the water where she could tell Barbara and Damian were already getting onto the boat. They were about a hundred yards from the boat when Artemis received a knife in her shoulder distracting her and causing her to trip over a rock.

"Fuck" Artemis hissed as she got onto her knees, she could feel the blood running down her arm and back. She could hear the whistle of another knife being thrown, and quickly rolled to the side, groaning in pain as the knife went further into her flesh. Looking up towards the boat she saw Damian standing there with the blade of the knife on his face and a face that masked a very angry Batman, she would never admit it but it diffidently sent shivers down her spine seeing it on a six year old. Damian tossed the knife in the air grabbing it by the blade with one hand before throwing it at the guard, the knife landing in his chest.

Not wasting any time Artemis shakily stood up and ran towards the boat grabbing the younger boys hand and dragging him along with her.

"Get moving" Artemis yelled as she practically threw Damian into the boat jumping in right as the boat driver started pulling away from the island.

Breathing heavy Artemis collapsed onto the ground as Barbara rushed towards her with the first aid kit "You've lost a lot of blood, we'll have to wait until we get to a hospital to pull the knife out, I think it may have hit an artery" Barbara said as she started wrapping gauze around the knife.

Artemis snorted "Awesome".

Silena smiled at her "Thank you for doing this me Artemis, you as well Barbara".

"You owe me big time Kyle" Artemis said as Barbara finished tying the bandages.

"Wait your Silena Kyle" Damian said from behind them.

Silena nodded her head "Yes I am".

"So you're my father's girlfriend" Damian stated.

"I am yes" Silena said smiling gently at the young boy.

"If you're dating my father, why would you come and rescue his son from another woman, a woman who hates you?" Damian asked.

"Trust me Damian the hatred between Talia and I is completely mutual, but just because you're her son doesn't mean I hate you as well. When Talia and Bruce were together we barely knew each other, it wasn't until a year after their break up that we started dating. It was my idea for me, Artemis and Barbara to come and rescue you. You deserve an actual childhood and a chance to get to know your father and siblings; I wasn't going to step between that. I never will" Silena said.

Damian nodded his head before turning towards Artemis and Barbara "How exactly are you involved in this, I know for certain Bruce hasn't adopted any girls?"

"I'm Barbara Gordon, Richard or as he likes to be called Dick is my best friend. I've known the Wayne family for years" Barbara said.

"And you already know who I am. But I'm here because Dick and I have been friends for a long time. As you said earlier Wally was my boyfriend and Dick's best friend" Artemis said, not wanting to reveal just yet she and Dick were dating.

"Just because you dated his best friend doesn't mean you come and rescue his little brother" Damian said skeptically.

"Dick and I share the same pain of losing Wally. It's in different ways, but we were the two closest to him. We understand the pain the other is feeling, we've always been close. Dick is one of my best friends. Now if you don't mind I'd like to stop talking about my relationship with my dead boyfriend and his best friend. Plus I'd really like to go to sleep" Artemis said yawning.

"No way, you lost a lot of blood if you go to sleep you might not wake up. You have to stay awake Artemis" Barbara said sternly.

"Well this driver better hurry the hell up, because I'm not sure how long I can do that for" Artemis said with another yawn.

"Then we'll help you" Silena said. For the next twenty minutes the two women tried keeping Artemis engaged in a conversation, while Damian sat next to her listening. Artemis truly tried to stay awake but, her eyes felt so heavy, and things were starting to get fuzzy and blurry.

"Artemis, come on you need to stay awake we just landed the paramedics are their way now come on Artemis stay awake" Barbara begged as she crouched down in front of her.

"Mmmmm so tired" Artemis said trying to focus on her friends face.

"I know, I know you are but the paramedics are almost here. Can you hear the sirens?" Barbara asked.

Artemis shook her head "Just, tell Dick I'm sorry" she mumbled before closing her eyes and letting the blackness swallow her, right as the paramedics pulled up to the boat.


	11. Chapter 11

Return Chapter 11

Artemis didn't have to open her eyes to realize she was in a hospital, the smell alone was enough, and the incredibly uncomfortable was the second clue. Slowly opening her eyes she saw she was in a single room with a window to her left, a door to what she guessed was a bathroom on her right along with a door that lead to the hallway where she could see nurses and doctors walking by. Using her uninjured arm she scooted herself into a sitting position.

"You know you could just ask for help" Barbara said from the door way, she had changed her outfit and had her hair flowing down her back instead of up in a ponytail.

Artemis just smiled "I like doing things on my own".

Barbara rolled her eyes walking into the room and sitting down in the chair next to Artemis' bed "Well I called Dick told him your sorry, but I'm not really sure why I was supposed to call Dick at all?" Barbara said with a skeptical look towards Artemis.

Artemis blushed and looked down at her lap "Well uhh Dick and I recently started dating".

Barbara smiled "I figured as much, Dick called me about a week ago said he was back in Bludhaven and planned on staying. Figured it was because of a girl, though I wasn't sure if it was you or Zatanna".

"You're not upset by this?" Artemis asked shocked.

"Why would I be upset? Dick and I never really dated or anything, I'll always care about Dick but more of in a brotherly way. I'm happy that you two are together; it makes a lot of sense actually. If I didn't know that you were in love with Wally I would have hoped you two got together a long time ago" Barbara said honestly.

"And you don't think it's weird that I'm older than him?" Artemis asked timidly, something she had very few experiences in feeling.

Barbara laughed "I don't see what age has to do with this, if you two want to be together, than be together. Age shouldn't stop you besides it's only two years".

"I'm really glad you're taking this so well, I was scared you would be upset" Artemis said relaxing.

Barbara shook her head "I think you'll be good for Dick, maybe you can get him to calm down a bit, kind of like how Silena is for Bruce".

"Speaking of Silena where is she and Damian?" Artemis asked just remembering the little boy who had saved her life.

"They're in the cafeteria getting some food I think Damian might be in love with you, it took Silena an hour to convince him to leave your bedside" Barbara said with a laugh.

"Now that's diffidently an age gap I'm not willing to take" Artemis said with a smile.

"Oh good your awake" A nurse said stepping into the room "I just came to check your vitals and stitches".

"Stitches?" Artemis asked.

The nurse nodded her head "Yes we didn't have to repair any damage thankfully but it took twenty five stitches to close the wound, your arm will have to be in a sling for three weeks so everything can heal properly and then you should be clear to use it. Your vitals and stitches look good, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Some water would be nice, thank you" Artemis said kindly, the nurse smiled at her before leaving the room "Where is Dick at now?" she asked.

"He and Bruce are on their way back" Barbara said as Silena and Damian came into the room.

"Artemis?" Damian asked timidly from the end of the bed.

Artemis smiled "What is it Damian?"

"Are you going to be okay now?" Damian asked.

Artemis laughed "Yes Damian I'm going to be okay now, I just needed a couple stitches and to rest a little, but I promise you I'll be fine".

"I told him that but he had to hear it from you to be sure, he's taken a real liking to you" Silena said sitting in the chair next to the Barbara's.

"I have not Kyle, I was only concerned" Damian said harshly crossing his arms over his chest.

Artemis laughed "I think it's sweet, come here Damian you can sit on the bed with me" she said patting the side of the bed. Damian seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes before finally nodding his head and slowly climbing onto the bed next to Artemis. He sat straight up with his legs crossed. "So are you excited to meet your family Damian?" Artemis asked.

"The only one who is my family is Bruce, the others were adopted by Bruce because he felt bad for them" Damian said rudely.

"It doesn't matter if people are your blood or not, Alfred, Dick, Tim and even Jason even though he isn't here right now are your family, Barbara is part of that family as well, as is Silena" Artemis said to the young boy.

Damian didn't say anything just looked at the two women sitting in the chairs. "Dick and Bruce should be here soon, Dick is going to take you home and Bruce will take Damian home. Tim won't be home until tomorrow evening, but Bruce wants everyone there to properly introduce Damian". Silena said.

Artemis nodded her head "I'm guessing this includes me, now that I'm sure everyone knows Dick and I are dating?"

Barbara nodded her head "Yup, although Tim still doesn't know, we can't really reach him right now. It should be fun to see his reaction though".

"You think he'll bring Cassie to the dinner?" Artemis asked.

"Possibly I'm not really sure yet" Silena said as she pulled out her phone typing away quickly. "Sorry problems at work I'm trying to fix" she said not even looking up from her phone.

"I don't really care if the room is full, I want to see my girlfriend" someone yelled from the hallway.

"Shit" Artemis said immediately recognizing her boyfriend's voice.

Barbara stood up "I'll get him before he gets himself kicked out" she said quickly leaving the room.

Bruce entered the room wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt "How are you feeling Artemis?" he asked smiling. Something wasn't sure if it was real or not, she had always known him as Batman the cold incredibly scary leader no one dared to question. Not as the friendly happy Bruce Wayne.

"Ohh uhh I'm fine, just a couple stitches and orders to take it easy" Artemis said.

Bruce nodded his head looking at the little boy sitting next to Artemis on the bed who was staring at him intently.

"Hello Damian, do you know who I am?" Bruce asked gently.

Damian nodded his head "Yes your Bruce Wayne ….. my father".

Bruce nodded his head "Yes I…."

"Artemis" Dick cried coming into the room rushing towards his injured girlfriend "Are you okay, what happened?"

"Dick….." Artemis started but was cut off by Dick's rambling about her being hurt and how sorry he was.

"Maybe we should take this outside and let's these two talk" Silena said standing up.

"Would you like to come outside with us Damian?" Bruce asked.

"Okay" Damian said climbing off the bed and following Silena and Bruce out of the room.

"God Artemis I should have been there with you, protected you, I can't believe Silena took you there knowing something like this could happen" Dick said continuing his rant. Artemis gave up trying to stop him by saying his name. Instead she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. At first he was so shocked he didn't respond but he quickly caught on and started kissing her back realizing how much he missed her, and how worried he was about her.

When they pulled away both breathing heavy and their lips red and swollen Artemis smiled "Just stop talking, I'm fine, a couple of stitches and some taking it easy orders and I'll be as good as knew by the end of the month, there is absolutely nothing to worry about Dick".

Dick sighed resting his head against hers "I know I was just so worried, when Barbara called telling me what happened I immediately panicked".

Artemis smiled setting her hand on his cheek "I've suffered a lot worse than this Dick, I'm fine".

Dick just nodded his head lightly kissing her forehead before moving so that he was now laying on the bed next to her. Gently he wrapped his arm around her pulled her into his chest. Wrapping her uninjured arm around his middle she relaxed into his touch. Even though they hadn't been together very long, Artemis was starting to fall in love with him. And she wasn't sure if that scared her or not. She would always love Wally but she knew he would want her to move on, and Artemis could see a future with Dick, something she hadn't pictured since Wally's death.

"That was Damian wasn't it, the little boy on the bed with you?" Dick asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes it was, for some reason he's taken a real liking to me" Artemis said.

"He looks exactly like Bruce" Dick mumbled.

Artemis lifter her head to look at her boyfriend "Don't think Bruce is going to replace you know, you're still his son, his oldest son" Artemis said comfortingly.

"I know that, but it's still weird, I've been with Bruce since I was nine years old, and I never imagined he would have his own children. Someone who's actually his heir" Dick said with a slight frown.

"You know that doesn't mean anything to Bruce" Artemis said.

"He apologized to me when we were on the plane; he said he was sorry about what happened that he now realizes why I left. He wants us to rebuild our relationship" Dick said looking down into Artemis' grey eyes.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Artemis asked with a smile.

Dick nodded his head "It is, but I don't know if things will ever be the same".

"Of course not, you two have changed a lot in the past year. But your still father and son and at the end of the day that's what matters, that you still love each other" Artemis said.

"Your right 'Mis, I'm thinking into to this too much. I just really want to get you home so we can be together with no interruptions until tomorrow" Dick said with a smile.

"I like that plan. I'll call the nurse in so we can start on the paper work to get me the hell out of here" Artemis said with a smile.

Dick smiled kissing her again "We could just sneak you out" he said with a grin.

"I'll take the paperwork babe I'd rather not get yelled at by my nurse" Artemis said "But until she comes in here you can give me a preview of you being home again".

Dick smirked "God I love the way you think" he said before pressing his lips to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Return Chapter 12

**July 10****th**** 2017**

Stretching her body until her shoulder was sore Artemis woke up in Dick's very oversized bed. But like usual Dick was absent from the bed, frowning Artemis stood up pulling on underwear and one of Dick's shirt being careful of the bandages she headed into the hallway hoping to find her boyfriend somewhere in the penthouse.

Figuring he would be in his office Artemis tried their first, but it was empty. The only sign of Dick being in there was the open lab top. It wasn't until she was at the top of the stairs that she smelt someone cooking in the kitchen.

Rounding the corner Artemis saw Dick standing in front of the stove. "What are you doing?" Artemis asked stepping in the kitchen.

Dick smiled turning around to wrap his arm around her waist pulling her into his side "I'm making my injured girlfriend breakfast".

"Oh and what are you making?" Artemis asked looking down at the stove.

"Almost everything you can for breakfast. Pancakes, omelets, sausage, bacon and toast, along with coffee just the way you like it, and orange juice" Dick said as he flipped the pancakes "I'm almost done here, so you go sit and relax on the couch and I'll bring it to you" Dick said kissing the side of her head.

Artemis smiled deciding to take this rare moment of being pampered and not say anything but kissing his cheek she walked to the living room flopping onto the couch next to Norman and turned on the local news station. Artemis wasn't really paying attention to what the news anchor was saying, as she was so focused on her thoughts. Tonight she and Dick were going to Gotham where she would be having dinner with the entire Bat family. She was scared as hell, although everyone except Tim knew that she and Dick were dating she was still scared to openly admit it.

Looking down at the coffee table she saw a picture of her and Dick from last night as they entered his building. Dick had his arm wrapped around her waist as he carried her bag from the hospital. They were both smiling and looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"_Dick Grayson has found a new love"_ Is what the title read. Grabbing the magazine Artemis flipped it open quickly finding the article that had another picture of them. Their backs were to the back of the camera but the two were in the middle of a kiss. Ignoring the irritation that built up from the picture Artemis started reading the article that was a full page length about them.

"_It seems the normal playboy Dick Grayson also known as the ward of Bruce Wayne has changed his ways and has moved a new girl into his bachelor pad penthouse, in Bludhaven. No one yet knows who the blonde beauty is, but she's the first blonde to ever been seen with Grayson, which is not his normal preference of choice in young ladies_" Artemis read.

"Are you seriously reading that?" Dick asked as he stood in the living room carrying a tray full of food along with drinks and a bouquet of flowers in the middle.

"It got my attention, I've never seen myself on a magazine before" Artemis said with a shrug throwing the magazine on top of the coffee table.

Dick smiled setting the tray on the table "Well it's a bunch of crap saying how I've changed my ways and decided to date a beautiful blonde and move her into my penthouse. The end talks about how much money I'm worth, so that part is a little interesting, but their off by a couple million dollars" Dick said casually.

Artemis had just taken a drink of her orange juice when she said and almost spit it out her nose "What?" she choked out.

Dick shrugged "I'm worth about 28.5 million".

For some unknown reason Artemis started laughing she wasn't sure if it was because she felt very uncomfortable or because, ok well it diffidently was because her boyfriend was worth freaking 28.5 million dollars.

"That laughing is starting to get really creepy 'Mis" Dick said making her stop laughing instantly.

"I'm sorry but that's like a lot to process, I mean I knew you were rich but I always thought it was more Bruce's money" Artemis said.

"Most of it is Bruce's money that he's been saving for me; some of it is what was left of my parents savings. And a good chunk is what I've earned working for Wayne Inc" Dick said.

"This is a lot to process, like a lot" Artemis said running her hand through her hair.

"I know which is why I'm going to turn off the TV, throw away this stupid magazine and were going to eat breakfast together like the amazing couple we are. And afterwards were going out for the day, I want to relax before going to the mansion for dinner" Dick said.

Artemis smiled leaning towards him to kiss his cheek "That sounds perfect to me babe".

Artemis picked up one of the two plates full of food, taking a bite of the pancake Artemis almost moaned at how good it tasted.

"Oh my god Dick, this amazing" Artemis said shocked.

Dick smiled swallowing his own food "It's one thing I've actually mastered cooking, breakfast and lasagna".

Artemis smiled as she dug back into her food, the two continued to talk and joke around with each other as they ate together in the living room. Afterwards Artemis helped Dick clean up the kitchen before the two got ready for their day out. Artemis wore skinny jeans with black knee high boots and a red blouse, leaving her hair to flow freely down her back. Dick wore loose fitting jeans with sneakers and a green t-shirt.

"So what exactly did you have planned for today?" Artemis asked as they rode the elevator to the parking garage.

Dick smiled "I thought we could just walk around town look at the shops and eat some food, be like a normal couple".

"That sounds perfect Dick" Artemis said smiling.

After spending three hours walking around downtown Bludhaven somewhere that was beautiful and fun along with slightly scary and threatening, Artemis and Dick headed back to the penthouse so they could get ready to head to Gotham for dinner.

"Are you excited to officially meet Damian?" Artemis asked they drove to Gotham.

Dick shrugged "I don't know, I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Bruce has a full blood son".

"You know Bruce see's you and Tim as his son's blood doesn't matter to him, and he felt the same way about Jason" Artemis said reassuringly.

"Yeah I know but it's still hard I guess. I always thought he would just adopt more kids, not have an actual kid of his own" Dick said.

"A kid that he didn't know about until now, and Damian's almost six, he never knew his father, only what he could read about him. This is hard on everyone babe, just try to remember that, and Damian didn't have a choice in this" Artemis said.

Dick sighed "Yeah I know, I'm just glad you're going to be there. I don't think I could make it through this entire dinner without you".

Artemis smiled squeezing his leg where her hand rested "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else".

It didn't matter how many times she's been to Wayne Mansion, it always made her jaw drop open as she stared at it in awe. Alfred greeted them at the door with a large smile on his face.

"Welcome home Master Richard, it is so good to see you Miss Crock, it has been a long time" Alfred said as they stepped inside.

Artemis smiled "I know it has, and it's good to see you as well Alfred".

"Where's Tim?" Dick asked.

"He should be arriving any minute through zeta tube. Master Wayne and Miss Kyle are waiting for him there; Miss Gordon and Master Damian are in the family room" Alfred said.

"I think I should be there when Bruce tells Tim" Dick said.

Artemis nodded her head "I think so to. I'll go hang out with Barbara and Damian, you go be a big brother".

Dick smiled kissing her cheek before leaving the room. "I'll take you to the family room Miss Crock" Alfred said.

Artemis followed Alfred into another large room where a huge flat screen was with bookcases around it filled with movies and every video game you could imagine. There was a pool table by the windows along with an air hockey table. In the room were two large couches and bean bag chairs scattered around the room. Barbara and Damian sat on the floor around the coffee table doing a puzzle together.

"Well isn't this a picture perfect moment" Artemis said smiling as she moved towards the couch closet to them.

Barbara looked up "It's the only thing that keeps his attention for more than five minutes".

Damian smiled "Hello Artemis, do you want to help us?"

"I'd love to" Artemis said sitting down on the floor and looking at the puzzle. "How many pieces is this?" Artemis asked.

"2,000 why?" Damian asked.

Artemis shook her head "No reason I was just wondering. So how was your day with Bruce?" Artemis asked.

"Good, he showed me the Bat cave and explained everything to me. I know he's Batman, Silena was and is sometimes Catwoman, Dick was the original Robin, and he's now Nightwing, Jason Todd was the second Robin, but he died a couple years ago, Tim is now the current Robin, Barbara is Batgirl, and originally you were Artemis the hero, but after Kid Flash's death you stayed as Tigress, but as a hero" Damian said his eyes and hands never leaving the puzzle.

"And what do you think about this crazy family and the lives we all live?" Artemis asked knowing a normal six year old wouldn't be able to answer a question like that but Damian was probable smarter than high school freshman.

"I think it's great, that my dad is fighting against my grandfather and mother. And that someday I could fight side by side with him" Damian said "I think what all of you are doing is great. I just don't get the whole not killing your enemies. Like the Joker, shouldn't Bruce want to kill him after what he did to Jason?" Damian asked.

"It's a complicated thing Damian, of course Bruce and Dick want to kill the Joker but they know that won't solve anything, and that's not how hero's work. We save lives not take them" Barbara said.

Damian shrugged "Still don't get it".

Artemis laughed "Trust me you'll get used to it eventually".

"If Artemis can get used to it, then I'm sure you can to Damian" Dick said coming into the family room "Are you guys doing a puzzle?" he asked skeptically.

Barbara nodded her head "For some reason it's the only thing that keeps his attention".

"Looks pretty intense for a six year old" Dick said sitting on the floor "It's nice to actually meet you Damian".

"Nice to meet you as well Richard" Damian said briefly looking up from the puzzle.

"Call me Dick, I like it better, plus according to Artemis it suits me better as well" Dick said with a grin and a wink in Artemis' direction.

"Dinner is ready, we'll be eating in the dining room tonight" Alfred said from the doorway.

"Come on Damian" Barbara said offering her hand to the boy, who hesitantly took it before leaving the room.

Dick helped Artemis off the floor wrapping his arm around her waist "Tim took it pretty well but I think he's just trying to cover it up. I told him he could stay with us tonight, that alright?"

"Depends is your room sound proof?" Artemis asked with a grin.

Dick laughed "Trust me he won't hear a thing".

"Okay, he can stay than. Come on we better hurry up before they think we hide in some closet" Artemis said.

"Trust me I'd rather be doing that" Dick said as they walked through the dining room doors.


End file.
